Time Is Just A Game
by ericlover75
Summary: Eric is unable to save Sookie from going into the light and a mysterious woman gives him a chance to make it right.  This story will be in three parts. The first one is short.
1. Chapter 1

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything but my own characters. CH and AB own all of TB and SVM.

Part 1

Eric arrived to late to stop Sookie from entering the white light, he knew he would never see her again and his undead heart wept. Sookie was naive in thinking that her faerie kin had her best interests at heart. Even Eric could admit that he didn't always have her best interests at heart but one thing always stayed in front of everything else, her safety. All he wanted to do was protect this woman, keep her safe and alive. It struck Eric as odd that he would feel such things for a human, well half human anyway. He had given up his humanity along time ago. The only things that mattered were Godric, Pam and business. With Godric gone that left Pam and business, right?

Eric walked into the clearing at the exact spot that Sookie disappeared, closed his eyes and wished the woman he loved back. Yes, Eric was in love with Sookie and he knew it, he just didn't want to admit it. No one had ever captured his heart not even his human wife Audi like Sookie had. The little firecracker challenged him and made him want to be a better vampire and fight for the things that he believed in but now, well now she was gone and so was his reason to exist.

Eric dropped to his knees and for the first time in along time he prayed. Prayed to Freya, to God, to whoever would listen to his desperate pleas to keep Sookie safe. Bright red tear drops fell down Eric's cheeks as he prayed.

"Viking what are you doing here? Why are you weeping like a woman, have you lost your mind?" asked Sophie Ann the Queen of Louisiana and now Mississippi. Eric looked up at the red haired vampire and hissed. It was all her fault, the stupid greedy bitch.

"This is your fault you cold bitch" Eric spat at his Queen.

"What is? Watch your tongue Eric, I'm your Queen" Sophie Ann smirked all confident and arrogance.

"You are pathetic and spineless and I will not bow down to you. You're a spoiled child who should never have been Queen. I don't care what happens to me but you my Queen, you will die your true death tonight. I here by sentence you to the true death, an eye for an eye as they say" Eric hissed as he got to his feet.

Sophie Ann took a step back truly afraid of the vampire in front of her. Eric seems to have lost his mind and a thousand year old vampire off his rocker is not a good thing. Sophie Ann prepared to run but out of the corner of her eye she saw a stake come flying through the air, aimed at Eric's heart and she smiled She also caught a glimpse of Bill before he was gone. Before the stake hit it's mark there was a blinding white light and then a beautiful woman appeared. Sophie Ann licked her lips temporarily forgetting about Eric as she took in the delicious morsel in front of her. The woman flicked her wrist and then Sophie Ann was gone. Eric stepped back and stared at the woman before him.

"Do not be afraid Eric I will not hurt you. I have been watching you for awhile now and I have to say you are truly a warrior worth his salt. You have a big heart. I know you did everything in your power to try and keep Sookie safe. My name is Katarina but you may call me Kat. I'm a watcher and I watch your world and make sure that destinies are followed and that light always prevails over darkness. There is light in you Eric, I have seen it but I'm afraid right now you've lost it but don't worry you'll find it again, trust me" Kat said with a smile.

Eric didn't know what to think. He didn't sense any danger from this creature. She wasn't human or anything he had ever encountered before. He inclined his head as a show of respect and waited.

"I'm going to offer you a gift Eric, you have earned it. I will give you one wish that will be fulfilled immediately. Anything your heart desires, anything" Kat said and waited the reply.

"Anything?" Eric asked numbly.

"Yes" Kat agreed. Without hesitation Eric said.

"I wish that Hadley had never met any vampires, especially Sophie Ann Lacquer" 

"Granted and Eric, you chose well" Kat said and with a wink disappeared. Eric thought for a moment that it was a joke until everything went black. His last thoughts were of Sookie. The watcher was excited. Now let the game begin.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Song Let's Get Lost by Beck and Bat for Lashes

Part 2

Sookie sat in the back of the restaurant at the table closest to the wall watching all the people eat and enjoy dinner conversation. Her Gran was running late for their dinner date. Sookie missed her Gran, she hadn't seen her in a couple of months. Not since she had moved out of her Gran's house and into an apartment in Shreveport. Sookie was going back to school to get her business degree, she was attending the college in Shreveport. She had on campus housing and since she got a full ride she sent most of the money she made to her Gran to pay for insurance on the farmhouse. Sookie worked at Dejavu gym as a fitness and aerobic instructor. She also taught dance and pole dancing twice a week, Sookie loved to dance. People paid good money to get lessons from her and she loved it.

"Sookie? Sookie?" John the host said.

"Huh? Oh sorry John. What's going on?" Sookie asked.

"Your grandmother just called and said she would have to cancel this evening, church group was running late" John explained.

"Oh, thank you John. Could I just get a chicken Cesar salad to go? I have a class to teach in an hour" Sookie asked voice sad.

"Sure thing Sookie" John agreed and disappeared to get her order.

John was back ten minutes later with her order and Sookie paid him. Sookie headed out of the restaurant towards the gym. She sat in the lounge and ate her salad but it tasted bland. When she was finished she headed to the staff change rooms and got ready. Tonight was advanced pole dancing so she put on her hot pants and bra tank and her ballet flats. It was fifteen minutes before class so she headed to the pole room and warmed up. She put on some sultry music and started swaying her hips

"Eric this is ridiculous, we're never going to find any…well, well maybe you were right" a blond woman said and stared right at Sookie. Sookie paid no attention to the woman but the man that came in behind her, well let's just say he was hot. He looked Sookie up and down and it made heat rise in her cheeks.

"I'm always right Pam" the hot man smirked and had the audacity to wink at Sookie. Sookie ignored him and continued to warm up. Once the classroom was full and all the poles were taken she addressed the class.

"Good evening my name is Sookie and I will be your instructor this evening. I see we have a few new faces in the class this evening. Good luck and let's have some fun. We'll begin with some stretching and then some intermediate moves." Sookie went over to the stereo and changed the music. She turned to face the class and started to move and they moved with her. The new girl was good, even the guy was good. When he took off his shirt(for her benefit?) she felt heat rise somewhere else deep inside. As she felt her hoochie throb she noticed the man looked her way. She tried to read him but where his mind should be it was only a void. Strange but she quickly dismissed it and carried on. She walked through the class checking forms and body poses. When she came upon the man she had to say.

"Have you trained before?" her voice neutral but inside her mind was screaming curious.

"No but I have stripped before. Actually I've stripped quite a few times" he said with a leer.

"Awesome" she replied with a tight smile and kept moving. Class was over soon enough and she was glad to be alone with her thoughts. Well she thought she was alone. She felt something pressing on my mind but it quickly disappeared.

"Sookie I was wondering if I could offer you a job?" came the deep voice of the hottie. Sookie turned to face him, her hoochie throbbing again. Eric she thought his name to be got a far away look on his face but then blinked and looked her in the eye.

"I have a job already, Mr?" She asked fishing for a name in case she heard wrong earlier.

"Northman but you can call me Eric. It's a pleasure to meet you" the way he said pleasure made her center throb viciously and she thought she just might orgasam and it pissed her off. Who was he to have this effect on her?

"Thank you for attending my class, now if you'll excuse me Eric" She said coldly as she tried to pass him.

"Come now Sookie. I ' am offering you a job that will put what you earn here to shame. I own a club called Fangtasia and I'm looking for a new dancer. You can costume yourself anyway you like as long as you move like you do here" he said.

"I'm not a stripper and what kinda bar is Fangtasia?" Sookie asked.

"I know you are not a stripper and unfortunately for this job you keep your clothes on. Fangtasia is a vampire bar, I'am vampire" Eric said with a grin and puffed out his gorgeous naked chest.

Sookie knew about vampires but this was the first time she ever met one. That's why she couldn't read his mind because it didn't work like a living persons does. Huh.

"Stop by sometime and see for yourself what it's like" Eric said and left Sookie standing there. Maybe she would.

Sookie showered quickly and pulled on her skinny jeans and tank. She straightened her hair and put on her make up. She was now curious and decided to check Fangtasia out, she giggled at the name. Sookie googled the directions and headed out the door. It was 10:30 and when she pulled up there was a line up almost down the street. She was waiting in line when the woman from the gym approached her.

"You do not have to wait in line, follow me Sookie" she said and Sookie followed.

The inside of the club was red and black but it screamed vampire so it fit. She led Sookie through the club past a throne which was high on a Dias and to a booth on the other side of the bar. Eric had his legs stretched out and he looked rather comfortable in his skin. Sookie couldn't help but gap at his beauty. He was handsome with blond hair and cerulean blue eyes, she almost swooned, almost.

"Evening Sookie, I didn't expect to see you here so soon" Eric smirked. Sookie scowled.

"Eh, I wasn't busy. Nice joint" Sookie replied while looking around. She noticed a pretty brunette dancing on a raised counter. She was good.

"Ah, you've noticed Yvetta. She is rather good but high maintenance. Are you high maintenance? I already know your good" Eric said with a little chuckle.

"No I'am not high maintenance thank you very much" Sookie snapped back irritated.

"Ooh your feisty. I like feisty, it's such a refreshing challenge and I love a challenge" Eric returned with a grin.

"I'm sure you do" Sookie absently replied. She was surveying her surroundings and decided that she could work there.

"What would the pay be like?" Sookie asked.

"How bout we step into my office and we can discuss this farther" Eric said and got up from the booth and headed toward his office, he didn't even check to see if Sookie was falling, he knew she was. He opened the door to his office and let Sookie in closing the door behind him. Sookie sat at the chair in front of his desk so Eric took his seat.

"You would be required to work Tuesday to Saturday and an occasional Sunday. You would dance for two hours, half hour break and then another two. You would work a total of twenty-five hours a week. Your occasional Sunday would be a four hour shift. The pay is 200 a day plus benefits. You get a five thousand dollar clothing allowance every three months. I believe in taking care of my employees, happy employees means profit. Any questions?" Eric asked Sookie. He was watching her intently but he couldn't figure her out.

Sookie sat and thought for a few moments. That was a good offer and that money would make life a lot easier and the benefits would be welcome.

"How late would I have to dance?" Sookie asked.

"2 am" Eric replied.

"You have a deal" Sookie agreed with a nod.

"Perfect. I'll have the paperwork drawn up and ready to be signed tomorrow evening. How soon can you begin?" Eric asked.

"Saturday" Sookie replied and got up. She headed towards the door and stopped. She turned to Eric.

"Oh and no funny business" Sookie threatened Eric. Eric was up in a flash and in her face.

"I assure you dear Sookie any business I conduct will definitely not be funny" Eric leered. Sookie shook her head and out the door she went.

Eric watched her go and thought to himself that Sookie would be his someday and sooner rather than later. In fact maybe a little test for the vixen. Eric zipped up to Sookie.

"How about a preview Miss Stackhouse?" Eric asked with a smile. Sookie thought a moment and nodded.

"Where's the DJ booth?" She asked. Eric pointed the way and Sookie went over to speak to him. After a couple of minutes she came back and waited.

"Yvetta, rest!" Eric commanded and Pam got her off the stage. Eric helped Sookie up and stepped back to wait. The heavy base of a song started pumping through the speakers and Eric became enthralled as Sookie began to move.

_Touch me I'm cold unable to control_

_Touch me I'm golden and wild as the wind blows_

_I'm tumbling, tumbling in fascination_

_Just for tonight darling let's get lost_

_Just for tonight darling let's get lost_

It was like two magnets pulling towards each other. As Sookie moved Eric inched closer to her until he was at the stage. He was mesmerized and he wanted to be up on that stage but he stood completely still. She was graceful and moved like a swan. As the music ended Eric noticed a lot of the vamps had their fangs down. HE hissed and they backed down. Sookie jumped off the stage.

"Well, did i pass?" she asked hotly.

"Perfect, you were perfect. See you Saturday" Eric stated and went to his office where Yvetta was waiting. He threw her on the couch and fucked her into oblivion while imagining long silky blond hair.

Saturday came rather quickly and Sookie was nervous. She pinned her hair half up and applied her make up. She packed her bag with two outfits. One was a plaid two button top that just covered her assets and a pink pleather skirt. She would wear her hot pink g-string bra and panty set underneath with knee high white socks and black Maryjane's. The other outfit was a black corset top paired with daisy dukes and chunky heels. Once her bag was packed and her teeth brushed she headed to her car and went to work.

She entered through the back and headed towards the change room which Pam had showed her Thursday when she came to sign the paperwork. Oddly and sadly Eric wasn't there and Sookie had felt disappointed. Dressed in her first costume she headed towards the stage. She could feel the vampires and humans eyes on her. Good thing her shields were strong cause she didn't think she could handle their thoughts. As she took her position she heard the familiar beat start pumping through the speakers and she had to smile. Seems Eric liked this song. She moved and swayed to the music and used the pole expertly. As she bent to swing up on the pole she felt someone at her back but she wasn't scared, she knew somehow that it was Eric.

_Let me come closer, I'm not your shadow_

_With our eyes shielded from the oncoming counts_

_It's not hard to say what we should not_

_Just for tonight darling let's get lost_

Sookie turned and began dancing with Eric bending and moving expertly. Eric accented her moves beautifully. It was like they were meant to be. As Sookie moved she felt a connection to Eric, like her body knew his somehow, yet they had never met before.

Eric could feel Sookie's heart rate kick up several notches as he moved with her. It was like he was compelled to dance with her. What the hell was he doing? HE wasn't sure but his body seemed to know and he just let it go.

Somewhere above a watcher smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 3

As the beat began to slow and the music die down Eric became more aware of himself and the position hje was in which at the moment was wrapped around a certain blond. He quickly scanned the crowd noticing vampires watching him intently so he did what he did best to save face. He grabbed Sookie by the hair, pulled her to him and laid an aggressive kiss to her lips. Sookie pulled away gasping and slapped Eric hard across the face. Eric pulled back bowed and then grinned. There was a collective cheer and then everyone went back to what they were doing. Eric escaped to his office.

Once inside his office alone Eric pressed his hand to his cheek, felt so right to dance and kiss her. Her body fit his perfectly like they were cast from the same mould. As a vampire he had never felt this way for anyone let alone a human. Even as a human he never felt this way but there it was all the same. This woman she got under his skin in such a short period of time. Although he had only met her days ago it felt as if he had know her for much longer.

"What was that Eric?" Pam asked as she burst into his office. Eric glared at her.

"What Pamela?" he tried in his most menacing voice.

"Master. It was like she was the honey and you were the bee. I've never seen you act like that before it was as if you were glamour" Pam explained. Before Eric could say anything Sookie came bursting into his office.

"What was that? Can you say sexual harassment? I don't need this from you, you're my boss" Sookie ranted but Eric wasn't really paying attention. When Sookie had come bounding into the room it was like his body and mind became hyperaware of her. He gave Pam a look and she left closing the door behind her.

Eric got up from his chair and came to stand in front of Sookie. Sookie stopped talking and sucked in a deep breathe as her heart rate kicked up a notch. When Eric was near her, her body seemed to go into overdrive and all the pent up desire and need wants to be released. It wasn't like she hated what had happened between her and Eric, it was the principle of it all. In her twenty-three years she has never had a reaction to a man before like she has with Eric. That honestly scared the bejeeezus out of her but still it didn't stop her body from reacting. Eric could smell her arousal and was on his knees in front of her before he realized what he was doing. He slowly reached up under her skirt and grabbed hold of the thin material that was the barrier between him and his prize. With a yank the material ripped and fell in pieces onto the floor.

Sookie was lost in the moment. When Eric's hands touched her skin she felt like she was propelled into a place where only pleasure and passion lived. She felt like she was on cloud nine.

Eric slid his fingers gently along Sookie's soft folds and could feel how wet with want she was. His fangs popped down and his dick filled to the brink of explosion. He slid closer to her body and threw her leg over his shoulder so that he could access his prize better. He was surprised to find her curls neatly trimmed into a heart and had to suppress a chuckle. He snaked his tongue forward and licked a long stripe from opening to her nub. Eric felt Sookie shake and quiver. Eric attacked Sookie's center as he licked and nibbled while his fingers moved in and out of her. She was very tight and Eric's dick throbbed at the thought of being buried deep inside her.

Heaven pure heaven. Sookie was so close to her orgasm, all she wanted to do was cum. Eric clamped his mouth around her nub and crooked his fingers and she lost it. Sookie screamed out his name as she came.

"Errrrrrrrrrrrrric" Sookie screamed.

Hearing Sookie scream out his name amidst her passion caused a jolt of pleasure run through the vampire. Eric turned his head and licked Sookie's inner thigh and then bit.

"Errrricc" Sookie called out again as another orgasm ripped through her.

When the first drop of Sookie's blood hit Eric's tongue several things happened. First he thought that he'll never let this woman go. Second, he came in his pants like a human teenager. Last but not least he remembered Sookie. He grabbed a hold of Sookie as she collapsed into his arms, she seemed to have passed out. He fixed her clothing and called Pam.

"Take Miss Stackhouse home, she is done for the evening" Eric ordered. Pam just looked at him but said nothing. Chow picked her up and headed out the door with Pam.

What had happened to have changed Sookie so drastically? Where is the shy girl that had self esteem and self value issues? This Sookie seemed self aware and confident and not that he was complaining. It seemed as if his wish had worked. He has never heard of Sookie in this reality and Bill is no where to be seen. To be dure he would place a few calls tomorrow evening just to make sure. Shit, Lafayette is in the basement. Eric cleaned up and headed to the basement. La Fayette was locked up with the others. Eric went over and unlocked his chains and led him upstairs. He pushed Lafayette onto the couch and sat behind his desk.

"I know that you had nothing to do with Eddie's death. I will let you go but no more V. If I hear your name again, you won't live until the next day, do we have an understanding?" Eric eyed the man before him.

"Y-yes sir" Lafayette stuttered out. Eric nodded at Chow.

"Take him to his home, safely" Eric ordered. Chow bowed his head and they were gone.

Lafayette was another breather that surprised him and that he would protect if there was ever a need.

Eric licked his lips thinking of Sookie. Shit, he could still taste Sookie on his tongue and he was hard again.

Eric sat back in his chair and opened up his pants. He was still sticky from before and it acted like silky lube. Images of Sookie in her passion and the taste of her sweet nectar had Eric pumping his dick faster and faster, he could feel his orgasm approaching like a freight train. Eric let out a loud groan as he came shooting jet after jet of his seed all over his chest. Eric slumped back and sighed. Oh, Sookie.

Sookie woke up with a start. Where was she? In a car, she was in a car.

"Well look who's awake" Pam chided as she watched the road.

"What the….oh god. I'm so ashamed of myself" Sookie said as she remembered what had happened in Eric's office. She also felt heat spread across her cheeks as she remembered his tongue and his fingers.

"Don't be" Pam said with a smirk. Had she heard? Of course she and all of Fangtasia would have heard that little encounter.

"T-tell Eric I quit. I can't go back there again" Sookie said.

"Don't be silly. You signed a contract for one year" Pam reminded her and Sookie groaned. Pam pulled up in front of Sookie's apartment.

"How did you know where I lived?|" Sookie asked.

"Employee record, of course" Pam chuckled. Sookie just glared at her as she got out of the car.

"See you tomorrow" Pam laughed as she drove away.

God , how was she going to keep working there especially with Eric as her boss?

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything Ch and Ab do.

Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Eric called out into the dark not expecting an answer but got one none the less.

"You are in your daytime slumber and I have called you to me so that I could explain a few things to you" the watcher stated and motioned for Eric to follow her. Eric followed along behind her not knowing where they were heading and that thought made him think of his life.

"Why is Sookie so different in this reality?" He asked hoping to get some insight into Sookie's life thus far.

"Since your wish was selfless I thought I would help. Build up her confidence and self esteem. In turn she was able to build her shields better and she can maintain them without thought. I whispered to her in her dreams and thoughts and of course since Hadley never ran away she and Sookie became close. With her esteem her studies became her priority and she got her scholarship. She never felt like a freak of nature or "Crazy Sookie" cause no one ever knew. She has never told another about her ability" Kat said.

"What" Eric blurted out, eloquence be damned.

"No one knows about her ability, well except her Gran but she guessed it all on her own. Sookie is a little more guarded and cautious now and that will bode well for her in the future" Kat said.

"Future?" Eric asked.

"You two are inevitable. Fate can not be altered nor destroyed. What was foretold will happen regardless of what has changed. You think it a fluke that you remember her? Or that you will be the only one to remember? Arrogant Viking. This is just the beginning" Kat laughed at Eric who looked a little annoyed.

"The blood does not lie and it will remember, always. The bond only lays dormant not gone. It will be reborn and in it's rebirth it will be stronger and more resilient than before" Kat explained to Eric.

"The bond was not complete before, it wasn't even a bond not really" Eric reasoned.

"Don't fool yourself Viking, it was there you just chose to ignore it. Hide your feelings and be an arrogant flirt that was your MO" Kat said.

Eric rolled his eyes and snorted, so unlike himself.

"Now Eric, you have another choice to make. One you must not make lightly. I have faith in you. You have tools at your fingertips, memories of things that happened so that you can use that knowledge to your advantage but a warning. If you use that knowledge to change things than you must be prepared for the consequences if there are any. Try to let everything fall into place on it's own but remember fate cannot be change only altered slightly but then it will get back on track" Kat warned Eric with a stern voice.

"Choice?" Eric asked softly for he really didn't want to know, what if he chose wrong this time?

"Yes a choice but that will be revealed to you in time. Now you must awake and begin anew" Kat sing songed and in a flash Eric bolted upright in bed.

"Ah, Sook come on it's Keith Urban, in concert. I have an extra ticket. Bud cancelled on me at the last minute and I don't want to drive to Dallas by myself. If we leave by seven we can be in Dallas by 10:30 this evening get a room and have a late dinner, please?" Hadley begged on bended knee. Sookie rolled her eyes at Hads theatrics but maybe a road trip was what she needed to get her head straight about what to do about Eric and her job at Fangtasia.

"Ok but you spring for the room" Sookie replied.

"Your on. Get packed, we'll be gone for three days. You better call into work. I'll go home and change and get my bag and meet you downstairs in twenty" Hadley's excited voice commanded an then she was gone. Sookie picked up the phone and dialled.

"Fangtasia, bar with the bite. How may I direct your call?" came a bored female voice.

"I need to speak with Pam please, it's Sookie Stackhouse" Sookie replied politely. Knot's were forming in her stomach. She never lied but she didn't see another way to get out of work, especially after last night.

"This is Pam" Pam said.

"Hi Pam. I won't be in for my next two shifts, there's a family emergency" Sookie lied.

"Oh, are you sure it has nothing to do with last night?" Pam chuckled.

"No" Sookie snapped.

"Ok. Well that's fine, I guess. According to human worker rights an shit, you get personal days. So I will see you in a couple of days" Pam said and before Sookie could say anything else Pam hung up. Damn vampires.

Sookie quickly packed a bag and changed into tight jeans and a red corset top. After checking her make up and packing toiletries she locked up and headed downstairs. She pulled out her cell and called Gran and left a message that she was heading to Dallas with Hadley. When she reached the front door Hadley was waiting with the car running. Sookie put her bag in the back seat and hopped in the passenger seat and off they went. As Hadley drove Sookie checked her thoughts for anything odd or suspicious. She loved Hadley like a sister but she still had to look out for herself. She found nothing strange so she sat back and enjoyed the ride.

"Sookie wake up, we're here" Hadley gently shook Sookie's shoulder. Sookie yawned, stretched and opened her eyes. Sookie gasped when she seen where they were.

"Hadley this is a vampire friendly hotel, why do you want to stay here?" Sookie asked slightly shocked.

"I'm curious Sook" was all she said as the valet opened her door and helped her out. The valet handed the bags to the bellhop and Sookie had no choice but to follow Hadley in.

Hadley went up to the front desk and got them a room on the floor beneath the vampire floor.

"Earth to Sookie, come on we're in room 158 on the eighth floor" Hadley all but shouted in her excitement and every head turned their way. Sookie blushed crimson and when she heard that familiar deep voice she thought she might pass out.

"Sookie?" Eric asked from behind her. Sookie slightly jumped, damn vampires.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Sookie stuttered.

"I'm here on business, you on the other hand are suppose to be handling a family emergency" Eric eyed Sookie angrily yet it was still suggestive. Sookie looked hot in her tight jeans and red top. Red suited her fine and Eric got hard thinking about What was under those jeans.

"I, I' am. My cousin is to naive and plain dumb to be left alone in a city like this. Case in point she checked us into a vampire hotel" Sookie said clearly not pleased to be explaining herself. She also felt naked beneath his stare. She blushed and then huffed angrily at he way she was reacting to his stare.

Damn Hadley. Kat was right fate found it's way in the end. Fuck.

"We need to have a little chat pertaining to the events of last night" Eric stated in a matter of fact voice. That irritated Sookie even more and her hackles rose.

"No. I have to go with my cousin right now and I'm not ready yet" Sookie's voice was defiant.

"Sookie" Eric's voice rose slightly.

"Excuse me Miss but are you alright?" came a southern voice.

Fuck me, just kill me now Eric thought. Bill fucking Compton, what the hell.

"No I'm fine" Sookie said but her voice sounded angry.

"You sure?" he asked again and now Eric wanted to kill him. Bill was also eyeing Sookie and Eric wanted to rip out said eyes.

"She's fine Compton mind your own business" Eric hissed. Eric watched as Bill finally turned and really looked at him. Eric saw the second Bill realized who he was talking to.

"Sheriff Northman my apologies. I did not recognize you" Bill said.

"Well if you will excuse me" Sookie said and walked off to meet her cousin who was standing at the elevators. Eric was miffed that Compton had blocked him but he had her room number, he would have his talk, soon. Eric turned to Bill. Bill didn't see the malice in Eric's eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 5

Sookie and Hadley entered the hotel carrying their dinner (subs) with them. Sookie was feeling awful about the way she treated Eric. As she walked towards the elevator she spied Eric in the bar.

"Hadley take up my sub will ya? I'll be right there" Sookie asked. Not waiting for a response just handing her food over. Sookie straightened her clothes and headed toward the bar.

As Sookie got closer she realized that Eric was feeding from a woman. I very pretty woman and jealousy flared through her like a rocket. Sookie stomped over to Eric but stop when she heard him speak.

"Leave" Eric said to the woman.

"But" she said.

"I wanted your blood and nothing else now go before I change my mind and decide to take it all" Eric hissed. The woman got up and scurried away. Sookie approached Eric.

"Eric" Sookie said in greeting.

"Sookie. What brings you here?" Eric asks as he stretches his legs out and gets comfortable. Sookie's eyes roam his body before falling on his face and noting the smirk.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I'm sorry" Sookie said.

"Won't you sit down for a minute?" Eric asked flashing an angelic smile. Sookie didn't buy it for a minute but she was here already anyway.

"Sure, what's up?" Sookie asked.

" I just wanted to warn you about that vampire from earlier. Bill Compton is nothing but trouble, he is loyal to no one but his Queen" Eric said with disgust.

"Queen huh? Ok. How about you, who are you loyal too?" Sookie asked genuinely curious.

"To those who are worthy" was all Eric said.

"Ok thanks for the tip" Sookie said and got up to leave but Eric stopped her.

"Wait, I want to be honest with you. I'm here in Dallas looking for a missing Sheriff named Godric, he's important to me" Eric confessed.

"You think he was taken?" Sookie asked.

"Yes and if one such as he can be taken then we are all in danger" Eric surmised.

'I'll keep my eyes and ears open" Sookie said and got up.

"Thank you" Eric said but it sounded like it pained him to do so.

"Good night Eric" Sookie said over her shoulder as she walked towards the elevator.

"Good night Lover" Eric said and turned and came face to face with Compton.

"She is rather lovely your friend. Are you attached to her?" Bill asked all smarmy like. Déjà vu or what Eric thought.

"Yes she is mine. She bares my mark, stay away from her Bill" Eric hissed and walked away.

Sookie woke up around 10 am feeling good and content. She felt like she had a break through with Eric. Maybe they would be able to work together without any problems.

"Sookie someone called your cell earlier" Hadley told Sookie.

"Thanks Hads" Sookie said and retrieved her phone. She pushed the button for her messages.

"Hey Sook it's Jason I need you to come and get me in Dallas. I'm at the fellowship of the Sun Church on Martin BLVD. These fuckers are going to roast a vampire named Godric he's a sheriff or some shit. Just come and get me, Please. I don't want to be here for that shit" Jason said and hung up. Ah for goodness sake.

Sookie jumped out of bed and quickly showered and dressed. She told Hadley she would be back later and headed down to the reception desk. She got a pen and paper and wrote Eric a quick message. After the concierge put the note in Eric's mailbox she got a taxi and headed to the address Jason had told her.

The taxi pulled up out front of a huge compound. Sookie gave the cabbie money and told him to wait. Sookie walked into the compound and into the front building. There was a desk so Sookie went up to it and waited. She didn't wait long.

"Hi I'm looking for Jason Stackhouse" Sookie said while she scanned the woman behind the desks mind.

_Jason such a good lay stupid though he wouldn't play ball with me_

Sookie felt disgusted by what she gleaned from the woman but she kept her face neutral.

"He's busy at the moment. Do I know you?" she asked Sookie.

"No I don't think so" Sookie said.

"Yes I've seen you before, you were with a blond vampire. You're a vampire whore" she yelled.

Sookie sensed the man behind her to late as she felt something hit her in the back of the head and then she knew no more.

Bill asked to see Eric's messages by order of the Queen. A slow smile spread across Bill's face.

Eric asked if he had any messages and the concierge said he had one and handed it to him.

_Eric_

_I know where Godric is. The Fellowship of the Sun are holding him at the church over on Martin Blvd. They have my brother. I'm going to get him._

_Sookie_

_Oh no, not again._

_TBC_


	6. Chapter 6

Why do I always get smacked in the head? Stupid Jason couldn't keep it in his pants, horn dog. How does that woman know I was with Eric? I want out of this cell, damn it.

"Bring him in here and put him in the cell across from his sister. He can witness my taking of Sookie, since he took the good reverends wife" Gabe grunted to the others.

"Stay away from my sister you piece of shit, she didn't do anything. The revs wife was willing, willing I tell ya. Ah fuck will you just listen to me" Jason yelled from his cage.

"Shut up Stackhouse" Gabe yells back as he gets into the cell with Sookie. She tries to get past him but his big meaty hand grabs hold of her hair and yanks her back.

"Fight that's right. I like it when they fight" Gabe cackles. He's done this before the bastard.

Gabe sends Sookie flying to the floor with a vicious backhand that makes her world spin. Once she's sprawled on the floor Gabe grabs her sundress and yanks it so hard it rips up the back. He rips it the rest of the way off. Sookie is screaming now and she's terrified. Gabe grabs her panties and rips them down with a hard tug.

"Leave her alone you bastard. Don't touch her" Jason is hysterical now. He knows Gabe means business. How the hell is he going to live with himself after this.

"Shut up Stackhouse. She's nothing but a vampire whore and this is all their good for" Gabe yells back as he's opening his pants.

"No no no no no" Sookie is repeating over and over again but her voice is so hoarse that it only comes out as a whisper.

Everyone is to hysterical to see the figure come flying into the room. They do hear the inhuman ROAR that the vampire let's out before he rips the door open to the cell and grabs Gabe by the throat. The vampire pulls him up off Sookie and raises him to eye level which leaves Gabe's feet dangling in the air.

"You dare touch Sookie in that manner? She is worth a lot more than that you fucker" the vampire hisses into Gabe's face before he tears into his neck and drinks him dry. He feels little satisfaction with the kill and throws the body away.

"Stay away from her vampire" Jason yells.

"Shut up you stupid human. You call yourself a brother? Back off" Eric hisses and turns to Sookie who is still lying on the floor face down, mumbling. Eric takes off his leather jacket and pulls off his t-shirt. The shirt should cover her up. He reaches out to her slowly and lays his hand on her shoulder gently. Sookie flinches and cries out.

"Sookie, little one it's me Eric. Your ok now. I'm going to pull my shirt over your head and help you put it on before you move, ok?" Eric asked in a tender voice.

"Eric?" Sookie asked bewildered.

"It's me" He repeated again as he pulled the shirt over her head. Sookie helped him pull the shirt on her naked body and when she winced getting up Eric growled. Sookie jumped at the sound but continued to wobble her way up so she could kneel. Once she was on her knees Eric helped her the rest of the way to her feet and held on till she felt steady. Sookie finally lifted her head to look at Eric and she heard him gasp. She might have thought it funny to hear a Vampire gasp if she didn't realize he gasped at the sight of her. His fangs popped down as white hot rage seared through his body. If he could he would have killed that human again and the rest of the fuckers in the church.

"Hey let me out" came Jason's voice. Eric went over to the cell and ripped the door open.

"Thank you" Jason said to Eric and went straight for his sister. Jason held her close and shushed her crying. Eric wanted to hold her so badly but this Sookie really didn't know him at all and he held back the urge.

"We have to find Godric and get you out of here" Eric said to the siblings. They followed him out of the room and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs they found only one exit and it was blocked by humans. Eric so didn't like this for he knew what was coming. Just before he stepped out to distract the humans he felt a calling inside his head. Godric. Then Godric was standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here childe?" Godric asked Eric as he scanned the humans with his childe.

"I have been searching for you. I found these human's in the cells and helped them escape. The woman works for me" Eric said playing it coolly. HE thought he saw a flash of hurt cross Sookie's face but he turned his attention back to Godric.

"Come I'll show you the way out" Godric said and started towards the opposite direction as the humans. There was a door hidden inside the wall that led to the outside.

"Take the woman, I'll take the man" Godric ordered and he grabbed hold of Jason and up they went. Sookie heard Jason startle but then he was quiet. Eric gently wrapped his arms around Sookie and up they went. If Sookie hadn't felt so scared and exhausted she might have enjoyed it. Not to mention the fact that the cold air was trying to lift up the shirt. Sookie laid her head against Eric's bare chest and just breathed him in. For some reason it seemed to calm her.

They touched down behind the hotel.

_I'll be at the ranch take care of the humans_

_Yes Master_

_We will talk soon_

_Godric mind spoke with Eric and was gone. Eric manoeuvred Jason and Sookie into the hotel. He got a room for Jason and was going to take Sookie to her room but she grabbed hold of his hand and refused to budge. Eric was thrilled that she wanted to be near him but feared the reason why._

"_Sookie come on I'll take you to your room" Jason said grabbing her other handed giving the vampire a dirty look. Eric was amused to say the least. _

"_No I'm staying with Eric" Sookie said and stuck up her chin. Jason huffed but let it go, he knew his sister could be stubborn._

_They entered the elevator together. Jason got off on the fifth floor and didn't even look back at his sister. Sookie figured he was sulking. Sookie grasped Eric's hand firmly not letting him slip free. She hated to admit it but she felt safe around him and he was what she needed right now. As the elevator dinged the floor they were to exit on Sookie just collapsed. Eric caught her before she hit the floor and scooped her up into his arms. Sookie was out cold and as he walked down the hall to his room he couldn't help but lower his face to her hair and take in her scent. HE wan't sure what was happening between them but if he could admit it to himself he would realize that he liked it._

_HE opens the door to his suite and takes Sookie into the bedroom and lays her on the bed. He watches her sleep for awhile and then decides to check her over carefully. He doesn't think that the big human had entered her but he had seen the man's pants open. Eric took in her scent and relaxed when all he could sense was Sookie. He went to the bathroom and wet a cloth and brought it back and began gingerly wiping her cuts. Her pretty face was purple on the one side and she had a gash on her forehead._

_Before he realized what he was doing he bent forward and gently licked the wound so it would heal. Her blood was so intoxicating. It was more then the faerie in her that made her intoxicating. When he pulled back Sookie was watching him. Eric looked away feeling ashamed for taking advantage of her like that but not for healing her. Sookie brought her hand up to his face and made him look at her._

"_It's ok. Thank you for saving me and Jason. Thank you for everything" she said._

"_You don't have to thank me, I hate to see you hurt. Are you in any pain?" Eric asked._

"_A little" Sookie replied and grimaced when she tried to move._

"_I could give you a few drops of my blood, it would heal you. It would also heighten some of your senses and your sex drive. I would be able to feel you which might be handy. Would you like me to further heal you?' Eric asked. He wanted her to say yes. He wanted her to remember._

_Before Sookie could answer him his phone rang._

"_Yes" he answered._

"_Any casualties? OK. Now? Here? Yes twenty minutes" Eric said and hung up._

"_I'm sorry Sookie but we'll have to continue this later. You may rest in here but do not come out of the bedroom please. There will be a meeting here in twenty minutes" Eric says his mind on other things right now._

"_Ok" Sookie says and rolls over carefully onto her side. Eric stays until her breath evens out and heads out to the living room._

_There's a knock on the door and he answers. Bill Compton is on the other side. Compton breezes into the room. He sniffs and a smile appears on his face._

"_what are you doing here?" Eric asks a hint of anger in his voice._

"_I have been appointed court liaison to Louisiana. I'm here to represent the Queen of course. You are from her territory. Why do you have that woman here in the other room?" Bill asks._

"_That is none of your business, watch your step Compton" Eric hisses._

"_That is you who should watch their step" Bill hisses back._

_Before anything else can be said the outer door opens and Nan and her crew come in to set up, followed by Goidric and Isabelle._

_Eric turns away from Bill and readies himself for the next act._

_TBC_


	7. Chapter 7

Life Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do, thanks.

Chapter 7

Life is just a game and we're a bunch of fucking pawns. Eric starts to wonder what the point of all this is if everything is going to turn out the same in the end? Fate cannot be changed, it finds away. If this is true than Godric will die in about 2 hours and there is nothing he can do but play the part he was intended to.

Fuck Kat and fuck that.

Bill thought about the woman in the other room and Eric's reaction to his questions. What is this human woman to Eric? In all the time that the Queen or he has known him, Eric has never been this enthralled by a human? There is something that is different about this Sookie but he can't decipher it and it may warrant further investigation if nothing more than to irritate Eric.

As the meeting is conducted Eric's mind wanders and he tries to think of a way to talk Godric off the edge. His pleading with Godric last time did not go so well and he wonders how he can change it to make a difference.

His childe sat in the corner watching the meeting with vacant eyes and Godric felt sad and miserable. Soon he would leave this world, leave his childe alone and that worried the elder vampire. He had seen enough in his two thousand years and nothing held any interest for him anymore. He hoped that Eric would adapt and learn to treasure human existence much like he has. Life would go on when he was gone and Eric would go on as well.

It puzzled Godric some as to why he could smell faerie in the room. He doubted if anyone else could smell the scent as he was older than all the room. The last time he came across a faerie was during the faerie war when they were all but obliterate. Godric tuned back into the meeting and told Nan that he would like Isabelle to be his predecessor.

As the meeting broke up and Godric signed the papers Nan had brought, Bill wandered around the room passing by the bedroom a couple of times. He could hear the heartbeat of the human in there and knew that she was awake and probably listening. He stepped in front of Eric and blocked his way.

"Since you deemed it necessary to have the woman in the other room while we conducted business I would like to question her on behalf of the Queen" Bill smugly said.

"No, she has nothing to do with this Compton" Eric said steel in his voice.

"Oh but she does. She has been listening this whole time and now she knows vampire business. You will let me speak with her or you will be held in contempt and there will be a trial" Bill ordered and Eric felt defeated. There was nothing he could do but agree. Why had he been so stupid and let Sookie stay.

"Eric the roof twenty minutes" Godric said as he made his way out the door. Everyone exited the same time but Bill and Eric.

Eric went to the bedroom and opened the door but Sookie was not there, she was gone. Eric searched the bathroom but found no trace of her and began to panic. He checked the balcony but she was not there, he did however notice a ladder to the left that went up to the roof, could she have gone up there? Why?

"She is not here. She must have slipped out the door earlier" Eric said.

"I heard her heart beating in here" Bill said flabbergasted.

"Maybe you were hearing things. I must leave on urgent business" Eric said and zipped out of the room.

Eric slowly climbed the stairs to the roof not looking forward to what was to come. He still had not found an argument strong enough to bring Godric back from the ledge so to speak. He could not see Sookie but he sensed her somewhere near.

"Godric don't do this" Eric pleaded.

"It must be done" Godric replied sad look upon his face.

"Then your childe will come to. Without you, what is there to live for?" Eric implored blood red tears running down his pale cheeks. He had fallen to his knee's as sorrow took him over.

"Nooooo" Sookie yelled as she came racing from the other side of the roof.

Godric's fangs popped down but receded when he realized that there was no danger. This human woman was crying. When the wind blew by Godric he smelt the scent again and knew that the woman had been in the suite with them.

"Sookie go" Eric ordered her away but she would not budge.

"No. Don't do this either of you. Please" Sookie cried. She didn't want Eric to die when she was just getting to know him. She didn't want Godric to die either for he had saved her and her bother.

"You ask so much of me, to stay in a world that is cruel and cold. You are faerie you know how cruel the world could be" Godric said eyeing the woman.

"Sure the world can be cruel but there are also beautiful things in it that make life or unlife in your case worth living. Please don't give up. Stay for Eric he needs you" Sookie pleaded, freshtears ran down her cheeks. She could see the sky start to lighten and her worry spiked.

"Sookie don't say things you don't understand. Go back to Jason and Hadley and go home" Eric ordered not taking his eyes off of Godric. His grief was overwhelming him.

"You can't mean that Eric, not after everything that has happened. You can't mean that" Sookie cried out.

Godric watched the scene unfold before him with interest. Why was Eric pushing her away when he could sense that Eric had feelings for this woman. Maybe his time on earth shou last a little longer if only to help Eric and Sookie find their way. For the first time in a very long time Godric saw hope and it was coming from the vampire and faerie in front of him and in this he was surprised.

"Eric off the roof " Godric commanded using the force of being Eric's maker to get him to obey. Eric slowly got to his feet and bowed his head.

"Don't look so sad" Godric said with a small smile and started following Eric as he walked backward towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Eric blurted out not so eloquently but hope shown in that outburst.

"There is work to be done" was all Godric said but it was enough to make Eric smile.

Sookie watched as Godric and Eric started toward the stairs. What was she getting herself into?

"Eric, what's a faerie?" Sookie asked as she headed towards the stairs a few steps behind.

No one noticed the other human on the roof but she noticed them and wondered what a faerie was as well? Maybe Sophie Ann the vampire she met last night would know. Hadley liked Sophie Ann, a lot.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 8

Sookie, Eric and Godric went back to Eric's room. Sookie did not want to leave Eric's side. She had almost lost him today and that thought made tears run down her face. She was in Eric's shower trying to freshen up but the toll of the day had her sliding down the wall and crying. Long after the shower had started to run cold, Sookie was still sitting on it's floor weeping. Sookie was lost in herself and didn't notice the pale arms reach out and pick her up. Big hands gentley dried her off and pulled a clean shirt over her head and a robe tied tight around her middle.

She was sat on the bed and a brush was pushed through her hair removing the knots and brushing it to almost dry. When she laid on the bed and was covered up, it was Eric who did it and she smiled gratefully at him.

Eric had felt her grief and after she did not emerge from the shower for quite sometime he took it upon himself to fetch her. When he entered the bathroom his heart broke at the sight of her. This tiny human had been through a lot in the past twenty four hours and it was a wonder that she only broke down now. Eric dried her off and dressed her in one of his shirts. He watched fascinated as she snuggled into it and brought it to her nose to smell. He wondered if she realized what she was doing. He tied a robe around her to keep her warm and began to brush her hair.

He didn't mind doing this for Sookie after all she did help bring Godric back. It was even more than that. He felt warmth flutter trough himself at the mere thought of her and wandered if he felt love for her. He had never loved anyone before well he did love Pam and Godric but that was different. No in his thousand years of being human and vampire he had never been in love before. He use to think that having emotions was weak but looking at Godric he thought maybe he was wrong.

"Eric, stay with me?" Sookie asked drowsily. If Eric's heart had beat it would have stopped.

"Here?" he asked meaning the bed.

"Here" Sookie agreed and rolled over onto her side. Eric quickly pulled of his clothes and pulled on his sleep pants and slid in behind her. He lay very still. Sookie rolled back over and threw her arm over his side and snuggled in. Eric felt her sniff him and he had to smile. He placed his arm over her side and pulled her closer savouring the contact and succumbed to his day rest.

Godric lay on the couch thinking well past Sookie and Eric falling asleep. Things were going to be hard for them and he would help if he could, for as long as he could. With that thought he died for the day.

"Hi this is Hadley Stackhouse calling for Sophie Ann" Hadley said into the phone. It was just after dark.

"This is Sophie" Sophie Ann answered wandering why the human was calling her. Sure she felt attracted to the curvy blond and had given her a number she could be reached at but she did not expect to be called.

"I was wondering if your still in Dallas and wanted to meet up?" Hadley asked nervously.

"I'm still here but I have business to attend to" Sophie Ann answered a little bored.

"Oh, ok. Then I just have a question that maybe you could answer. I heard this last night and I just wandered what it meant. I had never heard the…." Hadley chatted on.

"For goodness sake just spit it out all ready" Sophie Ann said annoyed.

"What is a faerie?" Hadley asked.

Sophie Ann drew in a breath. Did she just say Faerie? Where the hell did this country bumpkin learn a word like that.

"See my cousin Sookie was told she was a faerie by some vampires" Hadley explained after Sophie Ann had said nothing.

"I'm sending my childe Andre to get you. What room are you in?" Sophie Ann asked.

"I'm in 158, eighth floor" Hadley answered and Sophie Ann hung up.

Hadley was excited to say the least. She quickly changed clothes and waited. It wasn't long before Andre was at the door and she was on her way to Sophie Ann. The suite Sophie Ann was staying was huge and beautiful. There was another vampire there, a male. Sophie Ann caught sight of Hadley and went to greet her. Hadley started to feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Now come over here and give me a taste" Sophie Ann called out to Hadley, who obeyed. Hadley lay down on the chaise that Sophie Ann patted. Sophie Ann lifted her legs so she could slide in under her and she bent her head and sunk her fangs into her femoral artery.

Hadley had felt nothing like this before and moaned in pleasure as Sophie fed from her. Sophie Ann was disappointed to find that Hadley did not taste like faerie but thought she still tasted good. Hadley might have to stay awhile so the Queen could enjoy her.

"She's clean. Find out as much as you can about this Sookie" Sophie Ann said.

"I believe that she is the one that's been spotted with Eric" Bill replied and Sophie Ann lunged at him and they hit the floor, Sophie Ann on top. Teeth bared.

"I will not have that big Viking taking what should rightfully be mine as Queen. Hadley said that she came from Bon Temps when we spoke last night, start there and don't come back until you have some information for me" Sophie Ann hissed and let go.

She turned back to Hadley and took the glamour off her. Hadley look dazed for a moment when she sat up.

"Sorry I must have zoned out for a moment, where were we?" Hadley asked a little embarrassed.

"I asked if you wanted a drink, do you?" Sophie Ann asked.

"Yes, please" Hadley said.

"Andre a drink for Hadley" Sophie Ann said and motioned with her head. She would feed Hadley a little of her blood so that she could control her. Yes, this would be a interesting venture to say the least and at the end she would have her very own faerie.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 9

Eric awoke from his day sleep wrapped around Sookie. He couldn't believe that he was lying here with Sookie after wanting this for such along time. Sookie moved into a stretch and slowly opened her eyes to a watching Eric. She smiled remembering how he took care of her the night before and leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss upon his lips.

Eric could feel parts of himself taking interest in the proceedings and tried to move back from Sookie. Sookie followed his body until she was flush against him and let out a small moan.

"Hmm Things are looking up this evening" Sookie said coyly and rubbed herself against him. Eric let out a growl.

"Stop teasing me woman" Eric said and devoured her lips in a passionate kiss. He only pulled back when Sookie needed to breath. She looked flushed and wanton and Eric's lust spiked.

"I want you Sookie" Eric said.

"I know, I know you want to have passionate primal sex with me" Sookie replied.

Eric pulled back looking very closely at Sookie. HE had said that to her in the other timeline, was it that she had remembered. Sookie started to feel uncomfortable under Eric's stare and the moment was lost.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Sookie asked truly confused.

"No reason. Your just so beautiful" Eric replied regaining his senses. HE wasn't sure what he felt about that but he knew disappointed was part of it. He truly knew that if she could just remember him things would be different.

"Ya, ya. I need to go to my room and get my stuff together and head back with Hadley. She's probably wondering what happened to me" Sookie said as she made to get up.

"I called early this morning and left a message as to where you were and that you would be heading back with me this evening" Eric said as he too got up.

Sookie was momentarily distracted at the sight of Eric's hard chest and abs. Just then she got a flash of something a daydream maybe of her and Eric laying in a bed of silk talking. It was so intimate and there was a sense of love surrounding it. What the hell? Love? She didn't say she loved Eric or even remember dreaming that. She shook her head to get rid of the image.

"Earth to Sookie?" Eric said and brought Sookie back to herself.

"Why did you do that Eric? I need to head back with Hadley, I came here with her" Sookie shouted her anger retching up at Eric's sheer audacity to be so, so highhanded. There was a knock at the door.

"Enter" Eric said. Godric came in the room.

"Sookie your cousin checked out early this morning never receiving your message. Our brother has your bags and will bring them up when we leave" Godric said.

"What?" Sookie said not understanding.

"It seems Hadley is staying here in Dallas with a friend. I offered Jason a way to get back to Bon Temps and he accepted. I will be joining you in Shreveport Eric" Godric said and left them alone.

Sookie slumped onto the bed. Why would Hadley leave like that? Who was Sookie kidding her cousin had always been a fly by the seat of your pants kind of girl. It really didn't surprise her that she would do this. Sookie was irritated that now she would have to accept Eric's offer all though somewhere deep inside, her heart fluttered.

"I apologize Eric. I would love to come back with you" Sookie said the last part sarcastically but she did mean the apology.

"Your welcome, how do you feel today?" Eric asked.

"Sore now that you mention it. That climb to the roof was trying to say the least. I heard that vampire, the one from the bar and knew I couldn't stay here. I was lucky I found that ladder out there. What does he want anyway" Sookie asked.

"He seems to be interested in you, I'm not sure why. He figures there must be something special about you if your hanging around vampires" Eric said.

"I' am so not special" Sookie said. She didn't consider being telepathic, special.

"You are. You are to me" Eric said and then looked away like he revealed to much. Sookie smiled.

"Maybe you are too" Sookie said.

"Have you given any thought to what I offered last night?" Eric asked.

"Yes. Is there anything else I should know?" Sookie asked Eric.

"You may have dreams about me and you could feel attracted to me but I would never take advantage of that" Eric said and Sookie could hear the honesty in his voice. Eric wanted Sookie to want him of her own accord.

Sookie thought about it. She already had feelings for the vampire in front of her so that part didn't bother her. None of it really bothered her. She felt safe with Eric and if him knowing where she was and if she needed help might be a good thing.

"Yes" Sookie said and Eric felt relief. He walked over to her and stood in front of her. The bruise on her face looked horrible and uncomfortable. He bit the tip of his finger and offered it to Sookie. She took his finger and placed it in her mouth and sucked.

The image she made and the feeling of her sucking on his finger made Eric's dick fill out again and begin to ache. Long after the cut healed Sookie was still sucking and licking at his finger. The little minx. Eric pulled his finger reluctantly away. Sookie leaned in and was about to kiss him when there was another knock.

"Yes" Eric replied slightly irritated.

"I'm leaving to get my things and I will meet you at the airport in one hour. Jason is coming with me. Sookie your bag is out here" Godric said and left.

Eric threw caution to the wind and pulled Sookie to him and kissed her until he felt her knee's buckle. He laid her on the bed and began to kiss her neck as he opened the robe that she still wore. He rucked up his shirt and began to massage her flat tummy and he heard Sookie moan. His hand wandered further down to her center which was bare. He stroked up and down her soft skin eliciting squeals and moans from Sookie. He wanted to take her, he could smell her innocence like the night in his office and wanted to be the one that had her first but now was not the time.

Sookie's hands began to wander down to his sleep pants and she pulled on the string. She heard Eric growl and it sent a burst of lust shooting through her. She felt bold, why not she was horny. She reached her small hand inside Eric's pants and wrapped her hand around his "Gracious plenty". Where did that come from? She heard Eric moan and felt his arms begin to shake. She felt powerful being able to get this reaction out of him.

Sookie was touching him and Eric felt alive. HE quickly flipped them over so she was straddling him, her hand still on his dick. She looked dazed for a moment but continued her assault. When she finally looked down at what she was doing she blushed and Eric thought the colour suited her.

It was huge his gracious plenty in her hand. She had seen some before in art, etc but none that were as nice as his. She wanted to taste. Sookie leaned back and bent down and gave Eric and experimental lick. HE tasted good and holy shit he almost bucked her off. Sookie smiled when she heard him moan and took some of him into her mouth. She had never done this before but she went by instinct and what didn't fit in her mouth she kept her hand on.

Eric was lost in his ecstasy. He was fairly sure Sookie had never done this before but for her first time she was doing good. HE could feel her lust and curiosity but was to far gone to analyze it. HE felt his orgasm coming to soon.

Sookie felt Eric start to stiffen up so she latched on and when he came with a hoarse cry she swallowed everything he gave her. She decided that she liked the taste of Eric and might do that again.

Eric flipped them over and kissed Sookie hard. HE could taste himself on her tongue and it turned him on and he began to harden once more. He didn't realize how close he was to Sookie's center but when he hardened he knew. He could feel how wet she was and just wanted to bury himself inside that intense heat.

Sookie gasped when she felt Eric harden again and her center throbbed painfully. She wanted to bear down on that slight pressure she felt there and tried to. She felt part of Eric slide in but then stop. She was moaning now and was so hot she need him in there to quell the ache.

It took all of Eric's strength to stop from sinking all the way in. The little minx had almost impaled herself upon him. The feeling of her velvet heat surrounding the head of his cock almost pushed him over the edge but he pulled back and away from Sookie.

"No Sookie not like this. We have to get ready to go. I want to be able to take my time with you and show you the devotion and sweetness that you deserve for your first time" Eric said trying to will his erection away.

"Fine" Sookie huffed but she knew that he was right besides did she want to lose her virginity to Eric, a vampire? She blushed again.

"Don't be like that. I enjoyed what just happened between us, never doubt that" Eric said as he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

How could a vampire so old and normally distant be so sweet to her?

Meanwhile…

"Yes my Queen I'm here in Bon Temps. It seems that Sookie use to live with her Grandmother in a house across the cemetery from one of my relatives homes. Yes I will move in here. Thank you. Yes, I will get back to you when I know more" Bill said and hung up. He would do anything for his Queen.

TBC


	10. Author's note

Author's Note

Some of you are asking why Eric seems to be a lost puppy around Bill. At the time he was distraught about Godric and trying to figure out how to save and even feeling like an ass for having Sookie at all. Poor Eric is the only one who has remembered everything that has happened before and it's starting to take it's toll Vampire or not.

Some of you wrote that they thought Sookie would remember. In chapter 9 she has a flash back but doesn't know it's a flash back. Sookie's memory is only coming back in bits.

Just a heads up. Kat said that if they drastically change something that they should be prepared for the consequences if there are any. Just a reminder.

Thanks for all your reviews. This story seems to be just flowing through me. Cheers.

Ericlover75


	11. Chapter 10

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 10

No one really said to much on the plane ride back. Jason was reading a magazine. Godric and Eric were both lost in thought and sitting across from Sookie who was looking out the window trying to imagine a life with Eric. Sure it could be great for awhile but what happens when he get's bored of her? She had heard thoughts of many of the fang bangers the first time she was in the bar. They all wanted to be with him and some claimed to be although how true that was Sookie did not know.

Eric seemed like a player sure but not sleazy. He reminded her of Jason somewhat. He liked variety and just because she was a long term commitment kind of gal how could she fault him for how he lived his unlife. They were kind of fooling around now if that's what you call it and she would like him to be just hers but how do you ask someone like Eric for that commitment when your not sure you want a relationship yourself. God she felt so confused and unsure of things.

Sure she liked the oral sex they had, ha even thinking oral sex made her blush. She looked over at Eric and he had a knowing smile on his face. Shit, she forgot he could sense her feelings. Damn it. Wait, maybe she could have a little fun with this. It would help pass time and ease some tension.

Sookie sat there and ran her hand up and down her bare thigh where her sundress fell short and thought about Eric's hands and his tongue on her most intimate parts. The way he had caressed and touched her so gently but determined at the same time. She felt her center clench and ache as she thought of his gracious plenty just breaking her in.

Eric looked over at Sookie. Her lust had spiked ten fold since he looked at her last and he could smell her arousal like a beacon in the night. He was sure that every other vampire could smell her as well and though it made him proud that he was the one making her feel that way he was also jealous that another vamp could even sense her. When he noticed vamps turning towards Sookie he growled menacingly and they all backed down.

Sookie watched Eric growl at the other vampires and decided enough was enough maybe it wasn't such a good idea to play when they were so high up in the air. She calmed herself and decided just to close her eyes.

Eric felt Sookie calming herself and soon enough she had fallen asleep. That was a good thing for he didn't know how much longer he would have been able to hold back and not grab her and have his way with her. She was such a little sexy minx and he would definitely get her back for that.

Eric was perplexed. He knew that he wanted Sookie, all of her. He had a feeling that she would want what other human woman wanted and that was a committed relationship. He didn't want anyone else anyway. All he needed was Sookie. That was all he had ever wanted from the moment he seen her. She had sucked him in like a moth to a flame. Compton never deserved her.

Compton that was a vampire who needed taking care of. He still had it coming for having those fuckers beat Sookie to an inch of her life just so he could give her his blood. If that didn't nail his silver coffin closed the fact that he almost drained her will. Vampire's can control themselves, well if their not newborns. Compton's almost 176 years old he should know better. He claims that he loved her yet he treated her like a fang banger, that piece of shit Compton.

Eric could feel his anger rising and felt Godric's eyes on him. HE bowed his head in respect and reeled in his emotions. He'd have to think about how to get back at Compton.

"Sook, wake up we're home. Sook!" Jason shouted in her ear and she bolted up right, their heads colliding.

"Holy mother of god Jason Stackhouse do you have to yell in my ear. Now I'm gonna have a goose egg" Sookie grumbled rubbing her head. She heard Eric growl at Jason and her brother paled. Serves him right. Eric came her way and Jason decided to get off the plane.

"You ok little one?" Eric asked while he looked her head over. Stupid brother of hers, someone needed to teach that boy.

"I'm fine Eric. I think you scared the living tar out of Jason though" Sookie said and giggled. Eric just smiled with her.

They disembarked and Jason came over to Sookie to tell her his truck was parked in short term parking and was going to offer her a ride but Eric came up beside her and Jason just said good bye. He wanted to live a little longer at least.

Pam came walking over to greet Eric and Godric. She took Sookie's bag for her but said nothing else. She could smell Eric on Sookie and Sookie on Eric and decided to ask her maker later what happened while he was gone. They all piled in Pam's minivan and headed home.

Sookie got dropped off first and Eric brought her bags up to her apartment for her.

"You can come in Eric" Sookie said as she walked through the door. Eric brought her bags in and put them by her couch.

After depositing her bags Eric grabbed hold of Sookie and pulled her in for a kiss. As the kiss deepened and Eric slid his tongue into her mouth Pam honked the horn outside. Sookie jumped slightly and Eric growled.

"You got to go Eric, their waiting" Sookie said pulling away.

"They can wait" Eric said and pulled her back towards him but Sookie held firm.

"Go, please. Not that I don't like kissing you and I do but I have a lot to think about." Eric was disappointed to say the least but Sookie was right. Now was not the time.

"You can have the next couple of days off to relax and recoup. I'll see you Wednesday" Eric said and was out the door before Sookie could even respond.

A couple of days to recoup would be good and she could also catch up with her school work but she felt disappointed that she wouldn't see Eric for a few days.

Eric told Pam to drop Godric and himself off at his house and for her to take care of things this evening. After Eric had showed Godric his room they convened in the living room.

"Childe we must speak" Godric said. Eric looked over at him.

"Yes, Master?" Eric replied.

"No master stuff Eric call me Godric you have earned the right to do so. Now, how do you feel about Miss Stackhouse?" Godric asked point blank. Eric just stared at him.

"Come now Eric don't be so vampiric. It is alright to feel on the contrary to many beliefs we are not hard like stone. We do feel, some of us just forget how to" Godric said with a smile upon his face.

"I' am not weak" Eric said defiantly.

"No you are not but feeling does not make you weak. To feel love or compassion is a great gift one I hope that you would want" Godric said eyeing his childe.

"What if the one you feel for doesn't feel the same, want the same thing?" Eric asked seeking guidance from his maker.

"You do not think that Sookie wants the same thing?" Godric asked. He felt sad for his childe and vowed to himself then and there that he would not leave Eric's side until he knew that Eric would be ok.

"I'm not sure. Her feelings aren't very clear to me. They ping pong around inside my head and it's almost enough to drive one mad" Eric confessed.

"You can feel her?" Godric asked in wonder. Eric had made a bond, with a human?

"Yes. She has taken my blood. I can feel her but she doesn't feel me" Eric explained and watch Godric's face go grave.

"Why would you do that Childe? You wish only to control her?" Godric said his voice angry and low. Eric shrank back a bit from the force of his masters words.

"No, I do not want to control her. I want to know that she's safe and if she's in trouble I will be able to find her. How dare you insinuate that to me" Eric growled out. He felt his masters pull in his mind and backed down and lowered his head.

"Watch your tongue childe I' am still your master. I apologize if I sounded rash but I was wrong to think that you would only want to control her" Godric said sending calm and love through their bond. HE could feel Eric's relief at his words.

" I love her Godric, I try not to but I do. I'm afraid that if I love her it will only bring heartache and pain to her. I'm not worthy of such a creature or her love" Eric said his head cast down. Godric could hear the sadness in his voice. Why would his childe feel unworthy of anything?

"You are worthy Eric. You and Sookie are a perfect match. She will be your Queen, your mate and you will be her mate and protector. Now what does this Compton fellow have to do with anything? I heard him talk to you last night and I wanted to rip his head off' Godric growled. Eric tried to hide his smirk at Godric's last words.

"I believe he is after Sookie but I won't let him have her. He is only faithful to his Queen and would let harm come to Sookie if he was asked to" Eric said with a hiss and Godric growled too.

"Well, that won't happen as long as I' am here childe. We'll deal with that snake together" Godric said and both he and Eric smiled.

TBC


	12. Chapter 11

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. Any mistakes are my own and I do apologize but I've been up for almost twenty-four hours but I wanted to get his out. Thank you again.

Chapter 11

It's her first night back at work and she is really nervous, so nervous her hands are shaking. She's not nervous about dancing, she's nervous about seeing Eric again. He called Monday night to see how she was, it was sweet to say the least. Now she was back here again. Sookie walks in through the employee door and past Eric's office which the door is closed and she can hear a female voice as well as Eric's.

She is not jealous when she tries to scan the thoughts of the female and find her to be a vampire, must be Pam.

"Nice to see you back Sookie" Pam says cheerfully while rolling her eyes. Huh guess Pam's not in Eric's office. Never mind Sookie, never mind.

Sookie changes into her first outfit of the evening and heads out to the stage. She climbs up and waits for the beat to begin. Usher's Yeah song comes on and Sookie begins moving to the beat. She works the pole like an expert.

As she's moving something flashes in her minds eye. She's in Eric's office talking to him.

_Why does it feel like your saying goodbye? _

_Because I' am_

_Long after the flash is gone and the song is over Sookie still can't get the look that was on Eric's face out of her mind. What is happening to her? This wasn't the first time she's had a flash of something she's never done before. For now she'll have to set it aside and think about it later._

_After her first set Sookie decides to go for a break outside for some fresh air. Eric's office door is still closed and she hasn't seen him yet tonight. Sookie steps out the backdoor and leans against the wall as she breathes in the fresh night air._

" _Evening Sookie" the creepy vampire from Dallas what was his name?_

"_Hello?' Sookie says._

"_Bill, Bill Compton. We met in Dallas a few nights ago" he replied to her question. _

"_Ah, nice to see you again" Sookie said with false sweetness and he bought it._

"_You are a lovely dancer Sookie" Bill complimented her. He needed to get sometime with her so that he could get some information to bring back to his Queen._

"_Thank you" Sookie blushed embarrassment. This creep was making her feel way uncomfortable._

"_You ok Sookie?" came Godric's voice from the other side of the parking lot._

"_Yes. How are you Godric?" Sookie asked genuinely interested, she liked Godric. He was sweet and so small it was hard to believe that he was Eric's maker._

"_Wonderful on this warm summers eve. Always liked this time of summer" G0odric replied. When he came into the light she noticed Godric scowling at Bill. Another Bill fan she snickered in her mind._

"_Me too" Sookie said._

"_Sookie would you like to go out one evening this week?" Bill asked turning his back on Godric._

"_Sorry need to work all week, money you know" Sookie said._

"_Fine, well some other time then " Bill replied and zipped away. That guy was strange._

"_Thank you Godric, that guy gives me the willies" Sookie said as she shivered._

"_Anytime, never did like that vampire. He acts so southern gentlemanly but it's just a façade" Godric said with disgust._

"_Thanks again" Sookie said turning to leave._

"_You are a very good dancer Sookie. Pleasant evening" Godric said with a smile and went on his way. He was keeping a close eye on Compton._

_Sookie went to the dressing room and put on her next outfit, a Lady Marmalade outfit made of black and red lace. Fifteen minutes into her second set Eric appeared on his Dias, he was sitting on the small chair while a red haired woman sat on his throne. HE looked very unhappy._

_Sookie decided to dance especially for him so she requested their song and began to dance. She thought of what happened in his office and her face began to flush and a fine sheen of sweat settled over her body._

_Eric thought he might spontaneously combust at the sight of Sookie dancing to that song. Her outfit was killing him along with her flushed cheeks and sweat shiny body. She was a vision and she was doing it for him. He moved a little and adjusted his pants which felt two sizes to small all of a sudden._

_That little slut shaking her ass for the Viking. Should teach him a lesson for not doing as he is told He hasn't even gotten rid of any V yet that no good for nothing pig. This should be fun besides she does have a nice body and she can move._

_Sookie was dancing with her back to Eric when she felt a presence behind her. She smiled to herself, gotta ya. Before she even turned to look the Viking in the eye she heard him growl low and menacing and from across the room. She came face to face with the red head from the throne. Sookie stopped dead in her dance and became like a statue. She was to scared to move not only for herself but for Eric. If the position she was in moments before, seated on Eric's throne meant anything Sookie would guess that this was the Queen. What was the punishment for fighting with and possibly killing a Queen?_

_The Queen reached out and touched Sookie's pulse point on her neck. Temptation right in front of her and all she wanted to do was grab this woman and sink her teeth in. She could know in moments if this Sookie was really a faerie and if she was, she would be coming home with her. As Sophie Ann moved closer and her fangs descended she seemed to register the scent coming from Sookie and it made her pause._

_Things happened quite quickly from Sookie's point of view. She watched in horror as Eric sprang from his seat, fangs bared and looking much like an extremely pissed off vampire. Then there was a blur and Godric was holding Eric back from attacking the Queen._

"_You dare touch that which bears my scent?" Eric thundered his voice booming through the bar. Sophie Ann's fangs came all the way down and she hissed at Eric._

"_You dare talk to your Queen like ahe is an underling?" Sophie Ann hissed advancing on Eric._

_Godric was fed up and had enough of this silly vampires antics. He let go of Eric and turned on the Queen._

"_You are a sorry excuse for a Queen and thankfully not mine. You will stand down or will be putdown" Godric ordered his voice like steel and his fangs came down with a loud POP. Sophie Ann stopped mid stride and seemed to take a step back._

_This vampire before her was very old and stronger than herself. He had no allegiance to her which means that he could very well make good on his threat. She bowed her head._

"_Let's take this into Eric's office. Sookie you will come too" Godric ordered and disappeared into Eric's office. Sophie Ann followed behind him while Eric stayed with Sookie._

"_You alright?" Eric asked with a concerned voice._

"_I'm fine Eric. I was more afraid for you than me" Sookie replied. Eric knowing that they were being watched said something that he will regret till his final days._

"_I 'am vampire. I do not need your concern human" Eric seen the hurt look on Sookie's face and felt betrayal and anger come across the bond._

_Eric ushered Sookie into his office which was a chore since she did not want to be anywhere near him and that hurt more then he cared to admit. Eric stood near Godric who was sitting in his chair while Sookie sat on the couch and the Queen in the seat in front of the desk._

"_Now Sophie Ann you should know better than anyone that you cannot touch which is claimed by another. Can you not smell his scent all over her? You were going to bite her right there in front of witnesses as well? How did you ever become a royal?' Godric chastised the Queen._

"_I merely was punishing Eric for not doing as his Queen ordered" Sophie Ann defended herself, why she was she had no idea._

"_Are you talking about making him sell V for you so you can get out of debt?" Godric said and the Queen's mouth fell open like she was catching flies._

"_Don't look so surprise, of course I know. I' am his maker. Now listen to me and listen good you, you sorry excuse for a Queen. Leave my childe alone. Leave Sookie alone. He will not sell V for you now or ever. If you push the issue in any way you will be sorry. I' am over three times your age and I will use every one of those years experience and strength to show you pain and suffering to the likes you have never known. Eric and everyone in his retinue and Sookie and her family are under my protection. Any transgression against any of them is a transgression against me and will be dealt with swiftly and deadly. Do you understand me?" Godric commanded and Sookie felt the room grow cold with his words. He looked nothing like his usual sweet self, he looked like a deadly predator right now. Sookie wondered if it pained him to be this way._

"_You can not speak to me like that or threaten me" Sophie Ann cried out. Godric was out of his chair in her face in a fraction of a second. He placed a hand on either armrest of her chair and leaned forward. Sophie swallowed hard and tried not to tremble. The power Godric was giving off was tremendous._

"_I care not that you are Queen but I' am your elder and you will listen. Do you understand?" HE asked again and his fangs were out._

_Sophie Ann was humiliated and scared. She will get back at Godric but for now she'd better agree if she wants to get out of there alive._

"_Yes, I understand" Sophie Ann replied in a small voice. Godric moved away._

"_Good, now leave" Godric ordered. Sophie Ann was gone before he finished his sentence._

"_Could I speak with Eric alone please?" Sookie asked Godric who simple inclined his head and shut the door on his way out._

_Sookie took a minute to catch her breathe. Watching how fierce and down right scary Godric could be when protecting the ones he cares for both exhilarated Sookie and scared her. Godric said that she had his protection and it made her care more for the ancient vampire. Now Eric on the othrhand she was downright furious with and a little hurt by._

"_Before you say anything just listen. I' am sorry I spoke to you like that out there, I regretted it before I even said it but to show weakness of any kind, could mean death for anyone involved. Sookie you will not be put at risk like that" Eric said he was firm with his words but gentle with the delivery. Sookie thought about it for a moment and had to agree with Eric. She might have come off a bit like a mother hen speaking to her child._

_Eric was expecting a fight and some attitude but Sookie simply agreed with an OK and went back out to finish her shift. Eric didn't know what to think of that but at least Sookie hadn't stalked off. That was a beginning._

_TBC_


	13. Chapter 12

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything but my mistakes, Ch and AB own the rest.

Chapter 12

"Good evening Ms Stackhouse, My name is Bill Compton I just moved into the Compton home across the cemetery. I thought I would stop by and introduce myself and ask if Sookie might be here?" Bill asked all southern gentlemen manners and politeness.

Adele looked up from the book she was reading out on the porch swing. It was such a beautiful night she thought, why not. The man before her was very handsome but there was something off about him. Adele took a closer look.

"Good evening to you Mr Compton, it is nice to meet you too. How do you know my grand daughter Mr Compton?" Adele asked.

"I met her through school. I'm going for my business degree as well. She's very smart your grand daughter" Bill lied easily and watched as the pride shone bright on Sookie's grand mother's face.

"Thank you Mr Compton and please call me Adele" Adele replied thinking what a nice gentleman he was.

"It's the truth but your welcome Adele. Is Sookie here?" Bill asked again.

"No she hasn' t been by to see me in awhile" Adele replied a hint of sadness in her voice. Adele shook her sad thoughts away and remembered her manners.

"Would you like to…" Adele started but was interrupted when she caught glimpse of a man coming down the driveway.

"Well if it isn't Bill Compton in the flesh. What might I ask are you doing here at Sookie's grand mother's place?" Godric asked as he came closer.

Adele watched in horror as Mr Compton's face changed into an evil glare and his fangs came down. He made to grab her but the other man blocked his way and hissed at him.

Godric wanted to take him out but decided against it. That would surely scar Sookie's grandmother and right now he needed to get her to trust him.

Bill seeing that there was no way he would be able to get access to the house or it's owner ran away at vampire speed. He only stopped when he was a few miles away and pulled out his cell.

"My Queen I was blocked by Godric and will not be able to get into the house or glamour the grandmother. Yes. That is perfect. Yes I will wait for her arrival tonight" Bill replied and hung up an evil smirk playing on his lips.

Godric turned to Adele Stackhouse and gently smiled. He could tell she was startled and waited for her to speak first. He scanned the area, Compton was gone for the moment and she was safe.

"Is Sookie alright?" Adele asked first and Godric had to smile.

"She's with Eric" Godric replied. The look of relief that came across Adele's face shocked Godric.

"What is your name?" Adele asked him.

"Godric" he replied with a nod.

"Please come inside Godric" Adele said and opened the door for the vampire. Once inside she shut the door.

"Please have a seat Godric" Adele motioned to the kitchen chair and Godric sat down.

"I know you are a vampire and I know who Eric is. That is why I invited you in. Sookie called me a couple of days ago and told me about Eric and how she met him. He sounds like an interesting vampire to say the least" Adele explained.

"Yes he is. Eric is my childe. He loves your granddaughter although he's to stubborn to admit it. You see recently I had decided to leave this world. It holds no place for me anymore, no wonder. Until I met Sookie that is. She came onto that rooftop and plead with me to stay for Eric but that is not why I stayed. I stayed for both of them, I believe if one is without the other they will both die" Godric explained and Adele gasped.

"What do you mean?" Adele asked her eyes becoming moist.

"Sookie is part fae and she didn't even know it but I did and others may as well too. Once it is revealed that she carries fae blood every supernatural creature especially vampires will want her and will take her by force if necessary. Eric is a strong vampire and wise he will know how to protect them both. The vampire that was here when I showed up is one that wishes to take her but I won't let him" Godric said steel determination in his voice.

"Thank you Godric for saying that. I knew that what you hear on the television about vampires wasn't all true. We humans and you vampires are not that different. We to have evil people who would do nothing but hurt and destroy just because they can. When I spoke with Sookie and listened to the way she described this Eric I knew that she was in love. My darling Sookie can be stubborn as a mule too. If he makes her happy than I' am happy" Adele said with a smile.

"I agree. Please for your own safety do not let anyone in that you do not know. I have been patrolling this area keeping an eye on things. Now that I know Bill has tried to make contact I will patrol it more often" Godric said.

"Thank you. Could you give Sookie something for me?" Adele asked as she got up and went over to a closet and came back a few minutes later with an envelope.

"I would be honoured to" Godric said with a smile.

"This letter explains some things to Sookie that I have been unable to tell her until now. Ask her to show Eric if she wishes once she has read it over" Adele explained as she handed Godric the envelope.

"I will. I must be going, stay safe" Godric said as he went to the door.

Adele opened the door for Godric but before he went through she pulled the vampire into a hug. Godric was startled at first but then relaxed and hugged the elder woman back. This was amazing that a human would hug him, a vampire.

"Thank you" Adele said against his shoulder as she released him and gave him a brilliant smile.

"We'll meet again, I'm sure" Godric replied and was gone. He stopped on the outskirts of the property and looked back at the house. Adele was safe for the evening inside her house. Vampires can't come in after all unless invited

The clock chimed ten bells as Bill paced back and forth through his living room. Waiting was not his strong suit. A knock on the door came at ten thirty and Bill opened his door to reveal Hadley standing on the other side. She looked dishevelled and he could see the bite marks on her neck. The Queen's new pet what a jackpot she hit with this one.

"Come in" Bill ordered and moved aside so Hadley could do so.

"Do you have your orders?" Bill asked.

"Yes. Once I do this I will be the Queen's consort" Hadley said a dreamy look in her eye.

"Yes" Bill replied but if he would throw up if he could. He knew for a fact that once the Queen was bored with this half wit she was going to drain her. Stupid humans.

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything but my mistakes, CH and AB own the rest.

Chapter 13

Pam knocked on Eric's door and waited. Her Master has been distracted as of late by the new dancer. Sure Pam thought she was hot and would be able to picture having fun with her but all this trouble? Not a chance.

"Enter" Eric said from behind his door. As she entered his office she noticed Sookie sitting on the couch with all her clothes on. What a waste.

"Here is the information you requested Eric" Pam said and handed Eric the sheets. He waved his hand to dismiss her but she didn't budge.

"What Pamela?" Eric said irritated. He always used her full name when she irritated him.

"Why does she get to stay? She's just the bloody dancer" Pam replied and stomped her foot like a two year old.

Eric growled and had Pam by the throat and against the wall in seconds. Pam as terrified, this was a side of Eric she had never witnessed before. He had never raised a hand to her, ever. Sookie gasped from her spot on the couch. Eric came to his senses and let go. Pam sank back to the floor on her feet rubbing at her throat. There was definitely something up she thought.

"Sookie give us a moment" Eric said and Sookie nodded. Sookie gave Pam a small smile and closed the door on her way out.

"Pam, sit" Eric ordered and Pam sat.

"I' am sorry I acted rashly. You did not deserve that. You are the best childe that a maker could ever want and I will love you till my final death. There are things happening that you don't know about and you should know about but for Sookie's safety I cannot tell you" Eric explained, Pam just stared.

Eric had always shared everything with Pam, that's what makes them a good team. Pam couldn't help but feel bitter towards Sookie. Sookie was taking Eric away from her. Sookie this and Sookie that. Sookie. Sookie. Sookie. Then it dawned on Pam.

"Your in love with her" Pam simply stated and from the look Eric gave her, she knew it to be true.

"Well, ok then. Oh if anything doesn't happen with that information I will be happy to take care of Compton for you. I just bought some new silver toys to play with and I haven't broken them in yet" Pam said with a laugh.

"Thank you Pam. I know you feel left out. I promise to inform you if I need your assistance. Also I noticed you look in need of some new clothes" Eric said with a wink.

"I'll send Sookie back in" Pam said with a smile. She did need some new shoes.

"You ok Pam?" Sookie asked when Pam told her she could go back in.

"Perfect, infact I believe shopping might be on the menu later" Pam said with a wink and went back to the front door. Pam felt a little lighter after talking with Eric. What ever was going on he had it under control and when he need her, she would know.

"Sookie we need to have a talk" Eric said as he sat beside her on the couch. Crap, Sookie thought.

"There are something's you need to know about. When around other vampires you need to be in control of what you say. I' am the Sheriff of Area five and with that title I have responsibilities. I have a retinue of people that I must watch over. I cannot be shown as weak in any form or they will not respect my authority. When we are alone you may express your concern until your hearts content but only when we are alone" Eric explained to Sookie his heart still heavy about what he had said to her the other night.

"I understand Eric. I may not like it but I understand and it will not happen again" Sookie replied.

"Thank you. Now onto a more interesting topic" Eric said waggling his eyebrows, Sookie giggled.

"Would you like to go out for dinner tomorrow evening. I think humans call it a date?" Eric asked. Waiting for Sookie's response was killing him. For some reason he was afraid she would say no.

"I have to work" Sookie quickly replied. Why did she say that?

"Ah but you see I'm the boss and after looking over the roster noticed that you were off tomorrow evening" Eric said with a smile.

"Yeah but I was covering for Yvetta" Sookie said as she wrung her hands together in her lap.

"Oh" Eric replied and the hurt was evident by the look on his face but then it was gone and a stone façade replaced it.

"Ok. Enough. Sookie you must decide if you want to be with me or not. This endless bouncing back and forth is starting to get old. First your hot, then your cold. AHHH" Eric let out a frustrated groan.

Maybe she hadn't changed as much as he thought. Still the indecisive Sookie he knew well. He had come to terms with what he felt about Sookie but it seemed maybe she did not feel the same way.

"I'm not sure what I want. Don't force me to choose yet Eric. It's been fun so far, hasn't it? Why ruin it with a commitment and expectations that I probably can't live up too" Sookie replied her voice betraying her emotions.

"Wait a minute, what expectations are you talking about Sookie?" Eric asked not understanding what she meant.

"Well you've been around the block, had many woman and I'm just a virgin who doesn't really know what to do or how to please a man" Sookie said her cheeks flushing and tears welling up in her eyes.

'Sookie, little one look at me" Eric gently prodded Sookie until she faced him. Tears were running down her cheeks and he brushed them away. His sweet little Sookie.

"I don't have any expectations Sookie. I just want to be with you. I didn't fall in love with you because I thought you were experienced or.." Eric explained but clammed up when he realized what he had said. Shit.

"You love me?' Sookie asked, her voice hitching at the end.

"Yes. I have for a very long time" Eric replied looking her straight in the eye. Sookie saw truth there and love that was, so so deep. Her heart ached with the knowledge.

"I love you too Eric. I've been to afraid to admit to myself but I do. When I go to sleep, it's you I dream about. You and me" Sookie confessed.

Eric leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss that shone with love. Sookie sat back to catch her breath and giggled. She was overjoyed to say the least. Eric pulled a small velvet box out from his jean's pocket and placed it on her lap. Sookie looked at it puzzled but Eric motioned for her to open it.

Inside the velvet lie a beautiful diamond pendant. The pendant was a heart and inside the heart where the initials E and S. Sookie's eyes welled up once more.

"Thank you Eric. I will wear it always" and with that Eric helped her put it on. Sookie leaned into his ear and whispered four words. The indecision and doubt gone from her voice.

"Make love to me"

Eric looked floored for a moment but regained his composure and went about getting things settled for the night.

"Pam I' am leaving for the evening" Eric said and Pam was at the door.

"Yes, Eric" Pam replied and smiled at Sookie.

Eric scooped Sookie up bridal style and carried her out to his car. Tonight he would take her back to his home and show her how much he loved her.

"Gran please help me, please" Hadley yelled as she pounded on the door. She could hear Gran coming but she kept pounding. Adele opened the door Taking in Hadley's appearance.

"What's wrong child?" Gran asked as she ushered Hadley inside.

"I'm in trouble Gran and I was wondering if I could stay in my old room for a few days?" Hadley said thinking that she should get an award or something for her great acting. She whipped up some more tears to add to the charade.

"Certainly child you are always welcome this is your home as well" Gran said and pulled Hadley into a hug.

"Thank you Gran. Now, Bill Compton won't you please come in" Hadley said with a little laugh.

"Hadley what are you doing?" Gran asked hurt and afraid. Why was she inviting in that awful vampire.

"Securing my place at Sophie Ann's side of course" Hadley said with a shrug and watched as Gran hit the floor. Bill was standing behind her syringe in hand.

"Now search the house Hadley. Bring me anything pertaining to Sookie" Bill ordered and Hadley went off to look. Bill eyed the old woman with disgust and got to work.

TBC


	15. Author's Note2

Author's Note

I'm sorry if this story does not make sense for some of you out there. I know that Kat offered him a wish that she must grant but there were no guarantees what he would have wished for.

Kat coyly left out the fact that fate cannot be altered or destroyed that no matter what happens along the way it always remains the same. What was foretold cannot change.

Thanks.


	16. Chapter 14

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything only my mistakes. CH and AB own the rights.

Chapter 14

Eric set Sookie down gently in the passenger seat and got in the drivers seat. He revved the engine and took off like a bat out of hell towards the highway.

Sookie held onto the dashboard and gritted her teeth. Eric was in a hurry it seem to Sookie and she suddenly became nervous again. What if I'm not good enough? What if? What if? Thoughts and feelings kept swirling around in her head almost making her dizzy.

Eric could feel Sookie getting upset so he slowed down his corvette and reached over and took her hand. She was anxious and scared, probably about making love. He felt a little anxious too. This would be the first he made love in his thousand plus years. He squeezed Sookie's hand and brought it to his lips so he could kiss her knuckles.

Sookie watched in wonder as the highway melted away to reveal a high end suburban type area. All the houses were like plantation style houses set back from the road. Three story affairs with lots of windows and landscaped yards.

They pulled up to a red three story surrounded by a wrought iron gate. The gate did not mar the beauty of the house or it's yard. Eric punched in a code and the gate swung inward and they drove up to the house. This house had lots of windows which struck Sookie as odd considering there was a vampire living there.

They drove into a three car garage which was neat and clean. Sookie was surprised to see a SUV and a motorcycle in there as well.

"Welcome to my home. Come on I'll give you a tour" Eric said opening Sookie's door and offering her his hand. She took his hand and he helped her out of the car. Eric lead her into the house not letting go of her hand.

The door brought them into a modern kitchen with every appliance that you could possible need. All the appliances were chrome and beautifully polished. The next room was the living room which boasted a huge fireplace which Eric lit with a remote. A white fur rug lay before the fireplace and looked rather cozy. Feeling quite brave Sookie pulled Eric over to the rug and pulled his hand until he fell to his knees before her.

Sookie leaned forward and touched her lips to Eric's gently at first but as she kissed him her passion grew and she licked along the seam of his lips.

Eric let out an audible gasp, his fangs popping down when she licked into his mouth. Where did this sexy vixen come from. Eric's pants became tight and unbearable.

Sookie pulled back and lifted the blouse she wore over her head and tossed it on to the floor. She was glad that she had worn her pretty pink laced bra that made her breasts look full and pretty.

Eric started placing soft kisses along Sookie's collarbone and breasts paying attention to one nipple and then the other until they are both hard peaks. Sookie is squirming under his attention and Eric could smell her arousal grow. He places his fingers at the fly of Sookie's jeans and asks permission with his eyes before lowering it. Eric doesn't want to go to far unless Sookie is truly ready.

Eric pulls the zipper and eases the material down her hips kissing the flesh that is revealed as he pulls them down her supple legs. He kisses each toe and then her ankles and trails his lips up her calves to her thighs. He lays his head against her thighs and just inhales imprinting her smell in his memory. He continues his path upwards stopping at her cloth covered pussy putting his nose against the damp cloth and inhaling again. She smells of vanilla and sun and it hardens Eric further.

"Please Eric" Sookie pleads voice breaking on his name. Eric pulls Sookie down onto her knees and then lays her down on the soft fur rug.

Eric opens his mouth and uses his fangs to bite through the string that holds her thong on eliciting a moan from Sookie that goes straight to his throbbing manhood. He wants nothing more than to thrust into the heat that is just below his lips but he needs to take his time, to slow things down.

"Look at me lover, don't take your eyes off me.

He snakes his tongue out and licks from slit to nub sucking in her nub and biting gently. Sookie moans long and low and Eric slides his finger into her hot core and begins to thrust in and out. Sookie is watching him. Her eyes glazed, cheeks flushed and she is beautiful like this.

"Beautiful" Eric whispers as he curls his fingers just right and he's reward when he feels Sookie's inner muscles clench as her orgasm takes her under

"Errriccc" Sookie screams out as she cums and closes her eyes as she rides an incredible high.

Eric laps up her juices . As Sookie comes back to herself Eric quickly sheds his clothes and lays back down beside her. He ideally strokes his cock with one hand as he runs the fingertips of his other hand gentle across her stomach tracing imaginary patterns on the flesh before him.

"Do you want to continue Sookie? Do you want to make love?" Eric asked to make sure she was ready.

"Yes" Sookie replied reaching out to Eric and pulling him closer. Eric has to squeeze the base of his cock tight so that he doesn't cum from the fucked out sound of her voice.

Eric slides himself in between Sookie's legs and rests the blunt end of his cock against her hot entrance. He can feel how wet she is and it takes all his strength to not bury himself into that wet heat.

Eric captures Sookie's lips in an erotic kiss as he slowly pushes in until he feels her maiden head. As he pushes past that barrier he feels Sookie's pain so he stops.

"Noo. Keep going" Sookie urges. It hurts a little but she feels so full, so alive. Finally Eric has sunk in as far as he can go and Sookie feels complete. When the pain is drowned out by the pleasure Sookie starts moving her hips, urging Eric on. Eric finally gets with the program and pulls out and then pushes in. Deep, slow strokes at first until Sookie has had enough.

"Is that all ya got Viking?" Sookie goaded.

Eric responded by kissing her hard and pumping faster.

"Are you close baby?" Eric asked as he moved faster chasing his orgasm.

"Yes. God yes Eric bite me" Sookie screamed out as she bared her neck for him

Eric licked her neck at her pulse point and as he felt his orgasm start he bit into her neck. Eric caressed the blood out of her neck with his tongue savouring the exquisite taste that was Sookie. He licked her wound closed

When Eric bit her neck her orgasm took over and she almost blacked out from the sheer joy she felt.

Eric pulled out gently mindful of how sore Sookie must be and grabbed his shirt to cover he over somewhat. He lay on his side and watched his beautiful lover.

"I love you Eric" Sookie whispered just as she dozed off. Once she was asleep Eric pricked the tip of his finger and gently inserted it touching her insides. When she woke up in the morning there shouldn't be any pain. Eric watched her sleep for awhile before he picked her up and took her to his room. He placed her under the covers, quickly scribbled her a note and climbed in beside her. He could not bear to be away from her right now. It was only an hour before sunrise so he pulled Sookie close and surrendered to the day.

Sookie woke up surrounded by Eric and feeling rather content. Last night was wonderful and she rolled over and kissed Eric on the lips. She then carefully pulled herself out from under his arm and sat up. Sookie didn't feel sore which struck her as odd, maybe Eric healed her? She notice a note on the bedside table.

My lover

Last night was perfect, was right. Thank you for giving me such a precious wonderful gift. I will remember it always. I will love you forever. The code to get out of the room is 56879. I hope to see you when I rise.

E

Sookie got up pulled his shirt on and let herself out of Eric's room and used the washroom. After relieving her bladder she wandered down a hall that led to a staircase that went up. At the top of the stairs there was another keypad door sol she inserted the code and it swung open to reveal a library. Sookie stopped to gawk at all the books and then she left the library and carried on into the living room. Her and Eric's clothes were scattered all over the floor. She pulled her clothes on.

It was only 11am if she raced home using Eric's car and showered she could go to Gran's house and tell her that she was in love with Eric. She wanted to show Gran the necklace he gave her. Sookie grabbed Eric's keys off the counter and went into the garage. She made sure the door was locked behind her.

After a quick stop at home to shower and change. She hit the road and headed towards Bon Temps. To see her Gran.

TBC


	17. Final Note

Author's Final Note

Due to the amount of flack that I keep getting in the reviews I think that I will end this story now. It's hard to write a story with negative feed back or constant questions about your vision and have it effect your writing.

I know what Eric's wish was but as Kat said destiny cannot be changed. What Eric did was give Sookie a chance to grow and learn. Kat helped by giving Sookie the tools she needed to grow.

See but now I'm confused on where I wanted this story to go. All I wanted really was a unique way for Eric to save Sookie from her faerie kin and her inevitable death by their hands.

Thanks for reading.


	18. Chapter 15

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything but my mistake, CH and AB do. Hello readers, I need to finish this story. It's been nagging me all day, it wants to be written. Please still review if you like, I'm going to leave reading them till I'm finished. Thank you.

Chapter 15

"Eric. Eric" a soft female voice called to him.

"Hello?" Eric called out. There was a bright flash of light and Kat appeared before him.

"Hello again" Kat nodded her head in greeting. Eric nodded back.

"You have some questions for me or some doubts?" Kat asked Eric and patiently waited for a response.

"Why grant me a wish if nothing truly changes?" Eric asked bitterness in his voice.

"Things have changed. Is Sookie not yours? She was Bill's around this time and when she left to the Faery she wasn't yours either. Is she not stronger and more self assured? I helped her gain the confidence she needed to follow her dreams. She's not the scared, mostly naive girl you once knew. Is Godric finally dead?" Kat explained more than little annoyed.

"Yes, but" Eric started to reply.

"Listen Eric, when I granted your wish I know I didn't mention about fate not being destroyed but it was irrelevant at the time" Kat said.

"Of course it was relevant!" Eric shouted his anger rising.

"You wouldn't have remembered even if I had told you. Things only CHANGED after you had Sookie's blood. Do you think it mere coincidence that you walked into Sookie's studio that night? Or could it be that fate was trying to correct itself?" Kat posed the question to Eric.

"What was the point then, I just don't get it?" Eric shook his head.

"The point is simple, I told you I would grant you a wish. You made the wish and I granted it. I never said everything would be roses and sunshine" Kat laughed at her little joke but sobered when Eric didn't get it.

"You were the one that broke your own wish without even knowing it. If fate could bring you back to Sookie, couldn't it bring Sophie Ann and Hadley together? Fate can be rather cruel sometimes. You have the knowledge you need to change things but you must be wise about the things you change. While some things do not impact fate as much, there are things that greatly impact fate. You must be ready to face the consequences, good with the bad. I can no longer interfere but I leave you with these final words….There are no guarantees in life" Kat said and began to fade.

Eric tossed and turned in his day rest. Something was wrong.

"Gran, Gran it's me Sookie" Sookie called out as she came through the front door. The house seemed eerily quiet. As Sookie passed through the living room a picture on the mantel caught her attention. She approached the picture she felt tears well up in her eyes. The picture was of her and Gran laughing together out in the garden.

Sookie brought the picture with her as she walked through the dining room and approached the kitchen door. Why was the door closed? Sookie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and she stopped a foot short of the door. Don't be silly Sookie she thought as she pushed open the door.

As the door swung open, Sookie stepped inside and slipped on something wet that was all over the floor. As she landed on her knees she realized what it was she slipped on, blood. Lot's of blood. Sookie felt like she was drowning her brain wasn't processing what she was seeing. Her mind was trying to block out the horror that was in front of her.

Sookie gave her self a shake and focused on what she was seeing. Gran. It was her sweet Gran that lay in her own blood, a knife protruding from her back. Sookie reached out her hand and laid her palm on her Gran's cheek.

It is my Gran, no Gran. Someone murdered my Gran. Sookie passed out landing beside her Grandmother.

It was several hours later when Sookie came to. She registered her Gran laying in front of her and that she was dead. Sookie began to sob uncontrollably. Gran was gone. Who was going to give Sookie the guidance she needed. In the distance Sookie heard her phone ringing. She reached in her pocket, body working on autopilot.

"H-Hello?' Sookie hiccupped as she answered the phone.

"Sookie, Lover? I can feel your pain and sorrow so strongly, what has happened little one?" Eric asked concern lacing his words.

"M-m-my Grann is dddead" Sookie stuttered still crying.

"Who's dead?" Eric asked. It was hard to understand Sookie.

"M_My Gran. Ssomeone murdered my Gran" Sookie sobbed out and became hysterical.

"Please calm down lover. You need to calm down. Are you alone?" Eric asked. He was worried now, why would someone kill her grandmother?

"YYYes" she replied.

"It is an hour until sundown, I will be there soon. When you hang up call the police. Stay inside" Eric told her hoping she will listen.

"Ok. W-wait someone is coming" Sookie told Eric. Eric could hear Sookie call out a greeting to whoever was there.

"Sookie? What the hell are you doing here alredy?" came a female voice.

"Hadley? What are you talking about, someone murdered Gran" Sookie said.

"Sookie, don't trust Hadley, Sookie" Eric called out but there was no answer. He could still hear what was happening. The sound of a chair breaking comes across the phone and screaming. Sookie screaming.

"SOOKIE!SOOKIE!" Eric is frantic now, yelling into the phone. Eric can hear the phone hitting the floor and then someone picks it up.

"Sookie?" Eric asks hoping that it's her.

"I'm sorry Sookie can't come to the phone now or ever" Hadley laughs and then the line goes dead.

"SOOOKIEEE" Eric roars as grief takes over.

Godric throws open the door and comes before his childe.

"Eric, what's happened?" Godric asks Eric but he seems to be comatose.

"Eric" Godric yells and slaps Eric, hard. This seems to work for Eric hangs his head and a sob escapes him.

"Eric, please?" Godric pleads.

"Sookie is gone" Eric replies voice cracking. As Eric lifts his head Godric can see the blood red tears streaking his face.

"What do you mean gone?" Godric asks gently dreading the answer.

"I can no longer feel her. A few moments ago it felt like I was hollowed out. She is gone" Eric replied.

"Eric we must find out for sure. You must hold it together. At first dark we will head to Bon Temps" Godric declared.

"Tell me what you heard" Godric ordered.

"I could feel pain coming from Sookie so strongly that it woke me from my dayrest. I phoned her to check in and she told me someone murdered her grandmother. Someone came to the house and Sookie said it was her cousin Hadley. I heard a scuffle and then Hadley came on the phone and said Sookie was gone, forever" Eric explained his heart breaking even more.

"Hadley, why would she hurt Sookie?' Godric asked.

"She was the Queen's pet" Eric replied. Godric hissed and growled at the mention of the Queen.

"Get ready childe we leave in half an hour" Godric said and left Eric alone.

Soon enough night fell and Both vampires took to the sky racing towards Bon Temps and Sookie. When the reached Sookie's Grans they could see the police cars. Eric landed in the backyard and scoped out the perimeter. Eric made his way up to the porch and peered inside.

An elderly lady lay in a pool of blood knife protruding from her back, Sookie's Gran. Eric could see where Sookie had slid in the blood and his dead heart broke for her. Something shiny caught his eye and as he took a closer look he realized that it was Sookie's necklace.

As he pulled away a he caught a faint scent that he knew. His fangs clicked into place and he growled low and menacing. Fucking Compton.

Godric watched as Eric went flying off the porch in a blind rage heading towards that creepy Compton's house. Godric followed close behind, he would back Eric anyway he could, for Sookie. Eric knocked the door off it's hinges as he entered the house. He heard a little gasp and found Hadley standing by the couch getting paler by the second.

"Hadley" Eric roared as he advanced on her. Godric grabbed her from behind and forced her into a chair. He stood off to the side growling.

"Where is Sookie?" Eric hissed out extremely pissed off.

"Sookie, who?" Hadley said.

Eric smacked her hard across the face. He watched with some satisfaction as she spit out a couple of teeth and a whole lot of blood. Tears were streaming down her cheeks but she kept her nose up.

"Where is MY Sookie?" Eric asked again his patience running thin.

"Your Sookie? Oh she won't be for long. Sophie Ann will make Sookie her pet and I will be her consort" Hadley laughed evilly.

Eric leaned in close, baring his fangs.

"You are either extremely naive or really dumb to think the Queen would want you for more than a bloodbag. She played you for a fool and left you to die" Eric's voice was quiet but the deadly.

"Your wrong. YOU ARE WRONG" Hadley screamed out, she was downright hysterical now.

"She knew i would be there and she knew i would find you but you can believe that she won't see me coming" Eric spat out as white hot rage ran through his system. He could smell Sookie's blood on Hadley and his control finally snapped.

Godric felt nothing as he witness Eric rip out Hadley's throat and bath in the streaming blood. The Queen will meet the same fate for she was warned.

Covered in Hadley's blood Eric walked out the front door and took to the sky once more heading towards the Queen's estate. He was in the throes of bloodlust and he felt excitement run through him at the prospect of tearing Sophie Ann apart piece by fucking piece.

TBC


	19. Chapter hd

Head's Up

Just a little tease for all that are still reading. Next chapter Eric and Godric touch down at the Queen' s palace and get a little interference. For all you Godric lovers out there your gonna see a side him that you only got a glimpse of before and you'll see how fierce and protective his love for his childe is.

Stay tuned…


	20. Chapter 16

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, any mistakes are my own. Thanks for the reviews and the love, hugs.

Chapter 16

Sookie woke up and as her eyes focussed she realized she was in the backseat of a car. She tried to move her arms and legs but she found that they were bound behind her back. She tried to speak but nothing came out, she was gagged.

"We will deal with your transgressions later Bill for now you will drive to Jackson. Russell Edgington will give us sanctuary and probably a fortune for the bitch in the back" the female said to that creep Compton.

"I have to report to my Queen, Lorena she is expecting me" Bill whined.

"As your maker I command you to head to Russell's" Lorena hissed and Bill slumped further into his seat.

Who was this Russell person and where was Eric? Eric promised he would be with me at sunset but he never showed. Doesn't he love me anymore? My poor Gran. Eric, Eric please help me. Despair was starting to set in and Sookie let it pull her under.

Eric and Godric landed with such force that they left little craters in the earth. Godric reached for the swords he had hidden in a sheath under his jacket.

"Eric" Godric said and threw his childe a sword. Eric caught it with a smirk and headed towards the door.

Eric went in first followed by Godric. They were halfway through the foyer when about twenty guards surrounded them carrying different types of weapons. The two ancient warriors went back to back and started engaging their would be opponents.

Andre was watching the fight from a monitor located in the Queen's throne room. When Eric and Godric landed they had set off the silent alarms. Andre started feeling a little green watching the carnage that the duo were causing.

"MY Queen we must take leave if we want to survive" Andre pleaded with Sophie Ann.\

"No this is my palace and my home. I will not be run off like a scared child. Besides Compton will show with my tasty morsel very soon" the Queen said as she licked her lips.

"Compton betrayed you. He will not show and you will die at the hands of Eric and his maker" Andre said with a shake of his head.

"Well as your maker I command you to stay and fight for me" Sophie Ann ordered. Damn maker commands.

The inner door to her throne room exploded into a million pieces revealing a pissed of Viking covered in blood followed by his maker. Godric's eyes were blazing and he looked like a pissed off rattler.

"I' am your Queen I order you to stop this foolishness. Andre take them into custody" Sophie Ann yelled. Andre's master had finally blown her last fuse, she was fucking nuts. Never the less it was an order and he had to obey.

Andre approached Eric hands out. When Andre was close enough Eric grabbed his arms and yanked. All that could be heard was an awful ripping sound by a thwacking sound as the dismembered arms hit the floor. Blood spurted everywhere, Eric just kept walking let him bleed to death. Godric had other idea's. HE was feeding off of Eric's rage and bloodlust. Andre was screaming now, such a cry baby

"Shut up. You are a vampire, suck it up" Godric yelled but Andre kept screaming so Godric grabbed hold of his jaw and separated from his face. Still not satisfied Godric cut off his head with the sword he still held. Blood and gore raining all over him and Godric just laughed.

Sophie Ann watches her childe die and it finally sinks in that she's in trouble. Sophie Ann runs for the back door but Eric beats her to it and throws her back towards her throne. Godric picks her up and stuffs her in the chair. Godric looks Eric in the eye.

"Childe let me get the information out of this bitch after all what kind of vampire would I be if I didn't follow through on my threats?" Godric asks, Eric bows his head.

"As you wish master" and he takes Godric's position holding Sophie Ann in the chair.

Godric pulls out leather gloves and slides them on his hands. He pulls out a silver hunting knife, the kind that Rambo used. HE ran it along her cheek gently at first but then dug it in and made a ten inch gash. The gash smoked and the Queen cried out.

"Where is Sookie?" Godric asked his voice as cold as ice.

"How do I know where she is?" the Queen replied. Godric shoved the blade a quarter of an inch deep in under her eye and made another cut. Sophie Ann's eyelashes singed as her skin smoked.

"I'll ask again, if you don't tell me something I want to hear I'm gonns cut off your ear" Godric hissed.

"I don't know where she is" Sophie Ann cried out. Godric grabbed hold of her left ear and slowly cut through the skin until it separated from her head.

"Compton has her" Sophie Ann yells out the pain is almost unbearable. Godric slices the front of her dress open to reveal her naked chest.

"What happened to Sookie?" Godric asked knife poised under her left breast.

"He wasn't able to get into the house to get the information I needed so I sent Hadley there to help him get in. HE killed that old woman on his own accord. Sookie showed up and Hadley knocked her out and then injected her with a serum that would mute anyone's blood that was inside her so they wouldn't be able to track her" Sophie Ann explained.

"She still lives?" Eric says hope shining in his words.

"OOh my god you love her" Sophie Ann crowed evilly forgetting where Godric had the knife. In one quick pull and swipe Sophie Ann was lopsided.

"Answer him" Godric bellows.

"Sh-she is alive. Goo too hell" Sophie spits out. Godric slides the knife into her chest slowly as he leans forward to her good ear.

"Ladies first" and shoves the knife home. Sophie Ann is nothing more than red goop on her throne.

"Where would Compton take her Eric?' Godric asks his childe.

"I don't know" Eric replies lost in the fact that she's still alive.

"Well, think. She might be running out of time" Godric hisses.

Where would Bill take her? Where? Oh, no.

"I know where he's heading. We're going to need an army" Eric says as he pulls out his cell and calls Pam.

"Get everyone loyal to me assembled and call in the favour Alcide Heavereaux owes me" Eric orders.

"What's going on Eric?" Pam asks suddenly very worried.

"I need you childe. Do as I ask. We are going to war" Eric replies and hangs up.

"We will meet with everyone at Fangtasia in two hours. I need to tell you a few things before we head out" Eric said and proceeded to explain to Godric what happened the first time around.

Sookie is standing before Eric. HE looks lost and so so sad.

"Why does it sound like your saying goodbye" Sookie asks. Eric's face looks grave when he answers.

"Because I' am" he replies and pulls Sookie into a fierce, possessive kiss that curls her toes.

Sookie's eyes fly open. She's still in the back of the car, still bound and gagged but a sense of calm falls upon her.

I know who I' am and I'm going to get the fuck out of here.

TBC


	21. Chapter 17

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything but my mistakes, Ch and AB do.

Chapter 17

Images of Eric and Sookie floated through Sookie's mind. Dancing at Fangtasia as a glorified stripper. Eric kissing her. Eric biting her in his office. Eric telling her he loved her and Sookie doing the same. Eric. Eric. Eric. It stunned Sookie how much she seemed to think of him and what she thought of him compared to what she had felt before. Although was it all that different? Hadn't she had feelings for Eric before? Even before the blood incident?

It surprised Sookie that no one but her Gran knew she was a telepath, not even Eric. Maybe it proved that Eric's feelings were genuine after all he knew nothing of her gift.

Is this some kind of alternate reality or something? Why else would she be reliving everything all over again.

"Get her out of the back and bring her inside" Lorena ordered Bill as she headed to the house.

"Do this, do that. Why does she keep coming back?" Bill muttered to himself as he hoisted Sookie out of the car and over his shoulder and followed Lorena inside.

Eric stood there watching his maker. He had just told Godric the events of the previous timeline and was waiting for some kind of response.

He had actually went through with it and burned in the sun. Godric had left Eric alone to deal with all this other shit and SooKie had been taken. Not this time around, he will see this through and make sure that his childe and his chosen mate will be safe.

Russell was two thousand years his senior, there was no way he would be able to take him down, not even with a small army. They couldn't risk revealing what Sookie was, so far there was no proof to the claim. Her scent was so subtle and super scent was one of his abilities, no they had to find a weakness.

'Let's go" Godric said as he headed out the door. Eric followed.

They made it to Fangtasia just as the last of the army arrived. Eric went up on the stage.

"I have pulled you all together this eve to ask you to go to war. You all know who Russell Edgington is and how old he is. He is about to get hold of a powerful weapon and if he is able to harness the weapon's energy we are all doomed. He wants to rule the humans not coexist as we do now. Let's face it we are a minority if we want to survive we need to kill Russell" Eric explained.

"How are we suppose to do that? Why do I care? It's a leeches problem not mine" Alcide yelled from the back of the room.

"Who do you think he has doing his dirty work during the day? He has had control over wolves for over a millennia. I should know it was him and his pack that murdered my family before I was a vampire" Eric said with a cold look.

"So this is some sort of revenge?" Chow said from the bar.

"It was once but not now. We need to stop him before he get's what he wants" Eric said an edge to his voice.

"He has to have some kind of weakness" Godric said.

"Talbot, his husband is his weakness. We could use him as a distraction and then our four strongest fighters will fight him. Godric, Pam, Indria and myself. I don't expect all of us will survive and those who do will be compensated. We will leave at first dark tomorrow eve. Those vampires in attendance can take shelter in the bar, it locks down and is sun proof" Eric commanded and jumped off the stage.

Mr Castiladies had just appeared and Eric motioned to his office.

"Are the papers ready that I asked you to prepare?" Eric asked the demon.

"Yes. If you meet your final death Pam receives the bulk of your estate with a million dollar trust assigned to Sookie Stackhouse. If Pam were to meet her final death as well Sookie will inherit everything, all sixty million which includes property and businesses. Do you wish to proceed?" The demon lawyer asked. Eric nodded, signing the papers. The demon left Eric's copy and then vanished.

Eric came out of his office feeling somewhat content. If anything were to happen to him, the two most important people in his life would be taken care of.

"Your office" Godric said walking past Eric.

"Eric are you sure Sookie will be safe until tomorrow night?" Godric asked worry in his voice.

"Yes. He won't do anything until he finds out the information he needs first. Plus he's to afraid to try walking out into the sun himself, he'll need another vamp for that" Eric said sure of himself. Godric nodded.

"Eric, your room is prepared. I'm heading out" came Ginger's voice.

After making sure everything was locked up and secure Eric headed down to his room. HE wasn't surprised to find Godric and Pam already in the bed. He stripped off his clothes and climbed in between the other two. Pam curled into to his left side and Godric his right and let the dawn pull them under.

"What are you doing here childe and who are these people?" Russell asked.

"This is my childe Bill Compton and the human is Sookie Stackhouse. Could they please have a room, we must speak" Lorena asked her maker.

"Yes. Talbot show our guests to their rooms and then join us in the library" Russell said.

"I'm not the bellboy Russell" Talbot grumbled but led the other two upstairs.

Lorena followed Russell into the library.

"What is the penalty of keeping a vampire from completing his mission for the Queen? I intercepted Bill before he was able to report back to Sophie Ann" Lorena explained to Russell.

"Always rash Lorena. Do not worry childe I will smooth things over with the delectable Sophie Ann. Did you know I was going to ask her to be my Queen, I'm looking to widen my territory" Russell crowed.

"Perfect" Lorena laughed.

"Who is the human?" Russell asked.

"I'm not sure, I will have to ask Bill tomorrow eve, I'm heading to bed" Lorena told Russell and left the library.

Russell went back to his desk and opened the folder he had been looking through. Ah, yes the fae and sun walking.

TBC


	22. Chapter 18

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do.

Chapter 18

"She is a fae Master. Well part fae but still fae never the less" Lorena said as she came into the library the next evening. Russell was reading some papers. He looked up at his childe sceptically.

"A fae, really? Well isn't that just a kick in the pants" Russell laughed and showed Lorena what he had been reading.

"Bring her to me" he ordered as he readied himself for the next step to becoming invincible.

"Russell, sweetie. Cooter is being impossible" Talbot declared as he waltzed into the library.

"Give him some V" Russell said not even looking up from his desk.

"Russell dammit look at me when I talk to you" Talbot whined while stomping his foot.

"Give him some V sugar plum and leave me alone, daddy is working" Russell growled out and Talbot knew when to leave well enough alone.

Lorena re-entered the library with Bill and Sookie in toe. Bill dumped the still bound and gagged Sookie onto the couch. Russell got up from his chair and came to stand in front of Sookie. He leaned down and sniffed her body but didn't detect anything fae. He removed her gag with a hard tug.

"Are you a fairy?" Russell asked sweetly.

"A what?" Sookie asked playing dumb.

"You heard me Miss Stackhouse, so don't play with me" Russell said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know….Ahhhhhhhhh" Sookie cried out as Russell bit into her wrist and pulled back laughing.

"Ok everyone head out you've got your orders" Eric said as he prepared to leave. HE felt fear and pain so strong that it brought him to his knees. It was Sookie, Sookie was still alive. She was in pain and very afraid and then it was like she was asleep or knocked out. Eric growled deep in his throat and his teeth came down so forcefully they bit into his lip. Russell.

"Childe?" Godric asked.

"Let's go" Eric said as grabbed his favourite broad sword and headed for the door. Pam dressed to kill carrying a black katana followed behind him with Godric on her left.

TBC


	23. Chapter 19

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 19

"William take her upstairs and select a gown for her to wear and then dress her" Russell said. Lorena went to object but Russell silenced her with a stare.

"Bath her as well" Russell said to Bill's retreating back.

"William is mine" Lorena hissed.

"Watch your tongue childe. We have something's to discuss, sit" Russell ordered. Lorena sat.

"Now, how is it you came to have a fae with you?" Russell asked.

"She was with Bill. Apparently his Queen had found out through a relative that the woman had fairy blood in her and wanted her to become part of her court. You know Sophie Ann, she's not right in her mind" Lorena muttered thinking about Bill. After all these years the need for him was like her need for blood. It was all consuming.

"Well actually my soon to be wife was on the right track" Russell said as he threw the folder onto the table in front of Lorena. Lorena opened it and read.

"Is this true?" she asked after reading a couple of pages.

"We'll soon find out. At first light we will drink the woman and then you will go for a walk outside. If you don't burn than I will join you" Russell told her.

"But" Lorena started to object.

"No butt's. As your maker I command it" Russell ordered and Lorena complied with a nod.

Eric landed quietly in the grove of trees on the border of the King's land. Pam jumped down from his back and smoothed down her clothes. Godric landed and set Indria on her feet. They had about twenty minutes before the were's showed up so they went over the plan once more.

Bill ran hot water into the tub and added some vanilla bath oil to the water. This was a task he did not mind performing after all Sookie was quite beautiful and had a nice body. Once the tub was full he went in to retrieve Sookie. Bill left the restraints and gag on and just cut away her dress. He then cut away her pretty lace bra to reveal two pert breasts. He couldn't help himself, he reached out and ran a finger over each breast.

Sookie started to fight and move but he held her still. He snipped either side of her panties and pulled the material away from her center. She could hear the vampire growl as his hand slowly slid down her body to her most private area. Oh god Eric, where are you? Eric help me please she screamed inside her head.

Alcide and his pack had just showed and were walking towards Eric and his group. Eric dropped to his knee's holding his head as images of Sookie being manhandled by Compton. As the images turned to Bill touching her and molesting her Eric's rage turned white hot.

Eric let out an inhuman roar as he leapt into the air towards the palace. Kill Bill, Kill Bill running through his mind and hoping he got to Sookie before Bill hurt her.

"Shit. Everyone move now. Something bad is happening, head towards the palace remember your jobs. Pam, Indria your with me" Godric said as he took off. The were's changed and headed towards the palace.

TBC


	24. Chapter 20

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do. There are only a couple of chapters left. This one is short but the next two will be longer to wrap things up.

Chapter 20

Bill slid his hands down to Sookie's navel and then undid his zipper and let his hard cock spring free. Bill stoked himself several times to try and relieve some pressure but all it did was make him want to bury himself inside Sookie. Sookie started to scream when she seen what Bill was doing but it only came out as a muffled cry.

Need to be in her, want to be buried in that heat. Thoughts and images ran through Bill's mind working him into a frenzy. Not me, not again. Leave me alone you sick fuck. Both Sookie and Bill were both lost inside themselves that neither of them heard the window break or the growling.

I' am going to rip his fucking head off but first. Eric grabbed hold of Bill by the hair and yanked him back from Sookie. Bill fought hard but Eric was to strong. Eric raised his broad sword and with a hard, swift strike cut off Bill's dick.

Bill screamed out in agony clutching at nothing were his dick use to be.

Eric left Bill wallowing in agony on the floor and slowly approached Sookie. He laid his sword gently on the floor beside Sookie and reached out his hand to touch her cheek. Sookie leaned into his touch savouring the safety his touch brought. Eric undid her bindings and then pulled off his shirt and put it on her.

"Are you ok?" Eric asked Sookie.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry Eric for telling you to go to hell.. Watch out Eric" Sookie yelled and felt her power flow through her. She pointed her hands at Bill and shot him with a blue light. He looked surprised for a moment and then he burst into ash. Eric turned to Sookie. He had wanted her to remember but maybe it wasn't such a good thing. Eric was nervous to say the least.

"You remember me?" Eric asked stunned.

"Yes, I love you Eric" Sookie said and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

The door burst from the hinges to reveal a pissed of Lorena. She took in the scene before her and the pile of ashes on the floor that use to be her childe. Lorena screamed and lurched at Sookie but before she got a hold of her Pam came flying through the broken window into a somersault and tackled her to the floor.

"You will not touch my Mistress you bitch" Pam yelled and rammed a stake through Lorena's heart. Sookie was stunned by Pam's actions. Pam looked at Sookie confused.

"What? Did I get some Lorena on me?" Pam said with a laugh. Sookie shook her head and smiled.

"Thank you, Pam" Sookie replied.

"Pftt. No big deal" Pam said with a shrug but grinned showing a little fang.

Godric and Indria appeared in the room. The vampires said a few things to each other and then they all filed out of the room Godric in the lead followed by Pam and Indria. Eric grabbed Sookie by the hand and followed the others out into the hall.

The downstairs was in chaos Sookie could hear wolves snarling and vampires hissing as they fought below. Sookie watched through the stairwell as a wolf tore another wolf apart limb from limb. Debbie Pelt ran screaming into the room.

"You killed my Cooter" Debbie yelled.

"Your destroying my house. Don't you have any respect" Talbot cried out as he took in all the damage. His eyes fell upon his husband who was fighting four were's and doing a good job of it too.

Eric spotted Talbot and let go of Sookie's hand and jumped over the banister into the fray.

TBC


	25. Chapter 21

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do any mistakes are my own.

Chapter 21

"Sookie, Sookie come to me" Sookie heard a sweet melodic voice and then was pullled into a room, the door slammed shut. Sookie jumped back from the loud noise and slowly turned around. Claudine and a silver haired man stood by the window, they seemed to glow.

"Claudine?" Sookie asked calmly but her hands betrayed her as they began to shake.

"Yes it is me and this is Niall Brigant he is the Prince of the Fae and you are his great-granddaughter" Claudine explained and Niall bowed his head to Sookie.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked, she could hear Eric roar like a battle cry. She turned to the door and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"You , must stay here. Stay with us, it is safe here" Claudine murmured.

"No I need to go to Eric, he needs my help" Sookie tried the door again.

"You do not belong to the darkness child, you belong to the light. We are the light, your salvation" Niall said and something in his tone made Sookie's skin crawl.

"No. I belong with Eric. I think I always have" Sookie said her heart rejoicing at the words she spoke.

"He is a vile, evil creature. You would choose a vampire over your kin?" Claudine asked sweetly.

Sookie looked at Claudine, really looked at her. Claudine and Niall claimed to be her kin but were they really? She knew nothing about them really but the fact that they were fairies and magical. Big deal, she seemed to have a little magic as well. It all boiled down to one thing was Eric worth the risk?

There was also the fact that something happened before that had altered her reality and things started all over again and it happened after she disappeared with Claudine the first time. It had something to do with Eric that she knew for sure. What had happened in the Fae realm?

"Come Sookie we must go" Claudine sounded irritated and she reached out and grabbed Sookie's arm.

When Claudine grabbed Sookie's bare arm, Sookie was thrust into Claudine's mind. Claudine's mind was dark and eerie. Sookie saw herself standing before a huge palace which reminded her of Dracula's castle. Then she saw herself being forced into ankle shackles and shoved into a room that was dirty and cold looking.

Sookie's body began to shake.

Sookie watched as she was forced, no raped repeatedly by different fae men. Then time sped up and she saw she was pregnant. She gave birth and then her child was taken away and she was alone again. This happened repeatedly until she was old and to weak to produce children. The final betrayal happened when Claudine her so called fairy godmother shoved a sword through her heart.

Sookie looked at Claudine with tears in her eyes, how could she do that to her?

That was what happened after she went with Claudine the first time and somehow Eric must have known. Eric had saved her from herself, once again. Sookie looked Claudine in the eye with a renewed sense of who she was. She was a Stackhouse woman. She was independent, strong like Gran had raised her to be. She will not be bullied or pushed around, especially by her "Kin". She will not be a slave.

"Eric is vile and evil? You are wrong. He has proven to me time and time again that he is not evil. He has shown me more love than anyone, other than my Gran. He would not abandon me and leave me to the likes of Bill Compton, he risked everything for me. I have seen into his heart and there is light there and I won't leave him again" Sooked explained gaining strength as she went. She yanked her arm out of Claudine's grasped.

"I have seen what you have planned for me Claudine. You think a life in chains, spitting out children that were forced upon me is what I call love and safe? I'd rather swallow razorblades then go with you anywhere. Go back were you came from and never come back" Sookie gritted out through clenched teeth, she was mad as a hatter.

"Your wrong Sookie, we want you to come with us to live in peace" Claudine said with a false smile and Sookie read right through it. Sookie shook her head sadly.

"Give it up Claudine, I'll never come with you, ever" Sookie raised her voice.

"Enough, you will come with us and you will produce me an army" Niall yelled his eyes beginning to glow.

"No, I will not" Sookie said defiantly standing her ground. Her hands began to glow bright white.

"Parlour tricks" Niall said bitterly and advanced on Sookie.

There was a flash of light.

"Uh-uh Stay were you are fae or you will be doused with lemon juice" A woman dressed in white said while aiming a squirt gun at the fairies.

"Who the hell are you?" Niall fumed at the woman who dared stand in his way.

"No one in particular. Stand down and leave this realm, now is not the time" the woman said.

"I will not be told by a woman what to do" Niall hissed, his whole body glowing. The woman just laughed and with a flick of her wrist Niall's glow was gone.

"What the hell?" Niall said outraged but he was visible taken aback.

"Don't mess with me fairy, now leave before I end you" the woman warned raising her hand and Niall did as he was told and took Claudine with him.

"Wh-who are you?" Sookie asked once they were alone.

"A friend. Time is running short little one and soon you will have to make a hard decision" the woman said and disappeared.

Sookie tried the door again and this time it opened. She ran to the stairs and went down them two at a time. When she reached the bottom she was stunned to see all the dead bodies lying around. Most of them were shifters but in amongst the bodies were piles of ash.

Sookie rounded the corner and came to a halt. Before her were Godric, Indria, Pam and Eric. They were surrounding Russell. Russell was slumped on the floor holding onto blood and guts muttering "Talbot" over and over again. Sookie slowly crept closer but hit a knife that went clattering across the floor. That caught everyone's attention including Russell who snarled and jumped to his feet.

"If I can't have Talbot then the Viking doesn't get you" Russell yelled and started fighting the four vamps surrounding him.

ERIC

As Eric landed on the floor below he kept Talbot in his sights. Before he could go after him Eric was flung against the wall by a wolf. He lost his sword as he hit the wall. The wolf came at him growling and jaws snapping. Eric dodged it's bite and then tackled it to the floor. He punched the wolf repeatedly. It was able to reach round and grab hold of Eric's wrist with it's jaws and bit down.

Eric yelled out as it's teeth pierced his skin. It must have drank down some of Eric's blood for it bucked him off and came at him again. Damn wolves. Eric rolled out of the way and grabbed his sword as he got to his feet. Eric stood sword at the ready the wolf five feet away snarling.

"Come on let's see what you got" Eric roared. The wolf lunged but Eric was faster on the draw and sliced off it's head.

Eric stood up and looked up at the stairwell only Sookie was gone. Where had she gone? He looked through all the wolves and vampires but there was no Sookie. She was ok as long as she stayed upstairs. Eric jumped back into the fight taking out wolves until he came face to face with Talbot.

"Eric what are you doing?" Talbot asked surprised to see him here.

"Long ago Russell took everything from me and now I'm going to return the favour" Eric said and thrust his sword home. Talbot exploded into gore and splattered to the floor.

"Talbot" Russell cried out and sank to his knees in front of his late husband.

Everything happened fast after that. Eric and the other's advanced on Russell but a noise caught their attention. Oh no it was Sookie, why couldn't she stay put.

"If I can't have Talbot then the Viking doesn't get you" Russell yelled as he started fighting again.

"Sookie" Eric called out.

TBC


	26. AN

Author's Note

So here I 'am at a crossroads. I have two endings for this story. I'm going to write the original ending first and then post the other one since it is finished. Thank you for the reviews and see ya on the flip side.

Ericlover75


	27. Chapter 22

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything Ch and AB do.

Chapter 22

Russell fought like a one man army trying to create a path from himself to that fae bitch so that he could drain her dry or bath in her blood which ever came first. Eric would pay for killing his beloved Talbot with the death of his woman.

What was the deal between Eric and that so called fae? It had to be the blood that was the only thing a breather was good for, well that and sex. Then again Eric seemed genuinely concerned about that woman and that will make it all the sweeter when she dies in his arms by my hand.

Talbot, his sweet Talbot didn't deserve the fate that the fucking Viking gave him. Talbot had been a sweet, smart and sensitive vampire that had a wild streak. Russell loved the wild streak and his sass. Now what would he do with out him?

Russell slashed through the air relentlessly and was able to wound Pam and behead Indria.

"Pam" Sookie screamed as she watched her friend fall to the floor stunned.

"PAM" Eric roared as he charged Russell in a fit of fury.

Russell had his attention on Eric and didn't notice Godric getting closer. Godric swung his sword aiming for Russell's head but Russell moved at the last minute and Godric sliced off his right arm. Blood sprayed everywhere, hitting the floor and the walls and distracting Godric.

Russell seemed unfazed as he taunted Eric.

"She'll be the perfect pet. Her blood will sustain me and help me walk in the sun and her body will satisfy my primal needs. Is she good Eric? Is she a good fuck?" Russell taunted wanting to enrage Eric.

"You will not touch her" Eric yelled as he lunged at Russell but Russell was ready.

Russell went down to his knees as Eric swung and came up thrusting his sword right through Eric's chest.

"Eric" cried out Pam as she went into shock as her maker was ripped from her blood.

"Eric" Roared Godric as he fell to his knees. The sight of Eric falling was awful but feeling his bond dissolve was worst and Godric became comatose.

"ERIC" came the heartbreaking voice of his bonded, his soul mate.

Sookie watched as Eric exploded into ash. She felt their bond cease and her insides grow cold. She had finally lost Eric forever . Images of her beautiful Eric floated through her mind. He had taught her so many things and she him. She had taught a thousand year old vampire to feel and love again and that was a great feat in itself. He loved her and sacrificed for her time and time again and now he was gone, all gone.

Sookie"s reality started to come apart at the seams. She was falling into a black abyss. The darkness was swallowing her in great big gulps and she gave in. She opened her arms and embraced the darkness.

Sookie felt the darkness start to snake through her and entwine itself to her being. Sookie Stackhouse was slowly being erased and a new Sookie was being born from the darkness. In the darkness a small light shone, it was pure and warm. It was whispering to her, trying to make her listen.

Sookie don't let the dark take you over, your better than this. You must think of those who need you, who love you

The voice sounded so much like Eric and for a moment the darkness was pushed back.

"Sookie I can help you" came a woman's voice. Sookie looked up and saw a woman standing by Russell. He seemed to be frozen in place.

"Who are you?" Sookie asked as she got to her feet.

"My name is Kat and I'm here to offer you a gift. One wish to be granted immediately. Anything your heart desires" Kat replied and waited. Soon a new game would begin.

"Why?" Sookie asked.

"Because you deserve it, because I can. Does it really matter?" Kat said irritated. Sookie thought for a moment.

"No, not really. Ok just give me a minute" Sookie said as she quickly ran and grabbed Eric's sword and with a strong swing took of Russell's head. Kat just raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The darkness was trying to push back to the surface. Sookie could literally feel it clawing at her soul at the light that still shone there. She pushed it into a box inside her mind and locked it away. Eric would be with her soon and he would bring her back fully into the light.

"I want Eric back as he was before Russell murdered him, right now" Sookie said.

"What?" Kat replied taken back. This was not what she had expected, not at all. A wish was a wish and to Kat's disappointment there would be no game.

"Granted" Kat said and disappeared.

"Sookie?" Eric called out. Sookie swallowed hard and slowly turned around to face her love.

"Eric?" Sookie asked cautiously wanting him to be real.

Instead of answering her, he took her in his arms and kissed her senseless. It was weird, he had felt the sword go through him, then nothing and all of a sudden he was standing here.

"Master" Pam called out happiness in her voice. Her wound almost healed due to Godric's blood.

"Childe" came Godric's voice full of relief.

Eric went over to check on his child and maker. After a few hugs Eric returned to Sookie. He took her in his arms and held her tight.

"I love you Sookie, now and forever" Eric said into her hair.

"And I you" Sookie replied.

Deep inside Sookie the box began to quake and a crack appeared and darkness slowly seeped out.

Somewhere above Kat laughed, maybe all was not lost and there would be a game after all.

The End.


	28. Alternate Ending

Time Is Just A Game

A/N I do not own anything CH and AB do, all mistakes are my own. This is the alternate ending that I wrote. I decided to add it for fun. I brought in a couple of new characters and I hope it makes sense to you all. Thank you for reading. Yeah, another one complete.

Chapter 22

Sookie watched as Russell engaged Eric and his companions. Russell was good. Eric and the others kept up their onslaught but Russell fought them off like a one man army. It wasn't to long before Indria fell at Russell's hand.

Russell got a good swipe in and cut off Pam's right hand. Sookie flinched and cringed as Pam screamed out in agony. Godric took a protective stance in front of Pam and hissed.

Things were going downhill fast and Sookie had to think of a way out. The vampires had seemed to forget about her standing there so she needed to get their attention. Sookie picked up the knife that she had knocked over and deeply cut her palm and held her hand up towards the fighting vampires.

They all seemed to get her scent at the same time. Eric came toward her first his protective side winning out on his intelligent side as he turned his back to Russell.

"Sookie what the hell are you doing?" he roared as he checked the cut on her palm ad then the rest of her body.

"I, I" but she couldn't think.

"Eric" Godric screamed as he watched in horror as Russell punched his hand straight through Eric's back, through his chest and out the other side his heart in his hand.

Sookie screamed out as she watched Eric turn into ash before her eyes. Pam and Godric both cried out as Eric's bond was ripped from them leaving a gaping hole. Pam collapsed, Godric became a statue. Despair and grief so strong streaming through Sookie in waves. All the vampires in the room could sense it. Sookie fell to her knees her head cast down. Tears flowed like rivers from her eyes, down her cheeks and hit the floor to mingle with Eric's ashes.

Soon the grief and despair turned to anger and rage and Sookie began to shake and shimmer. Russell watched Sookie fascinated at what was happening. Godric watched as well rooted to the spot. Something was holding him in place and no matter how hard he tried he could not move.

Russell began to laugh evil and cruel.

Sookie's head came up and Russell took a step back from Sookie when he saw her eyes. Her eyes were glowing red but the rest of her face was like stone. Godric's heart shattered further when he saw Sookie. He knew that she was heading down a dark path that he and Pam would not be able to follow.

"You asshole, you took everything away from me. You took my reason for existing. You once told me to embrace my anger to use it as my weapon. Thank you for that advice and now let's put it to the test, shall we?' Sookie asked Russell as she zapped him with her light. Russell cried out as he was hit with something that was the equivalent of a ray of sunshine.

"Hurt's, doesn't it?" Sookie asked and laughed menacingly.

"Now, up against the wall" Sookie said as Russell went flying at the wall head first and then she turned him around, back to the wall.

Sookie took the knife she still had in her left hand and began to cut way Russell's clothes, piece by piece. She nicked him here and nicked him there just to watch his blood flow in small rivulets. Her eyes were now turning black as she felt more power surge through her. Dark power. If she was to suffer and exist in this darkness then so shall the whole world.

Once Russell was striped bare Sookie began to cut strips of his skin off, slowly a pile of skin began to form on the floor at her feet. Russell screamed and screamed as Sookie laughed.

"Sookie stop. Sookie" came a woman's voice. Sookie turned to look, it was the woman from earlier.

"My name is Kat. Sookie and I'm here to offer you a gift" Kat was worried for she never thought that Sookie would snap like this. She had clearly underestimated Sookie's love for Eric. She had to somehow reach out to Sookie and bring her back.

"Can you give me Eric back?" Sookie asked turning back to her task at hand.

"In a manner of speaking, yes" Kat replied. Sookie faltered.

"No Sookie stop, please for Eric. Don't listen to her" Godric pleaded from across the room. HE was able to speak but then he froze up again. This was the woman who offered Eric the wish, it was a game. Just a fucking game. Godric roared inside.

"Shut up vampire" Kat said with distain.

Sookie heard a fluttering and a man appeared behind her.

"Enough Gabriel, stand down" the man ordered.

"Cas" Kat said with disgust.

Two other men burst through the door and surrounded Kat. They poured something around her quick as a wink and lit it on fire. Russell made a noise behind her. Sookie smirked at him before shooting a burst of light straight into his chest.

"Fuck me" he said and exploded into goop. Sookie turned back to the other men. Her eyes already back to normal. She was clinging to the hope that Kat had flared to life inside her.

"Come on guys, really?" Kat said pointing to the fire.

"I want Eric back" Sookie said. She looked over at Godric and Pam and freed them from her hold. Godric checked on Pam but left her in downtime. He approached Sookie carefully in case she startled again. Godric stood beside Sookie and eyed the others in the room.

"Sam, Dean" he greeted the hunters. He had met them a few years back when they were taking out a nest of bad vamps. HE had offered them a place to take shelter but they had declined.

"Godric" they both replied with a nod.

"Reveal your true form Gabriel" Cas commanded. There was a flutter and then Kat had turned into a man.

"How did you find me?" Gabriel asked the boys.

"Find you? I've been onto you since you shifted time with Eric's wish. What I couldn't figure out was why. Why would you help a vampire of all things. Then one of your flunkies told me about a prophecy that you kept hidden" Cas said shaking his head.

"What? I' am the trickster you know. I need to get my kicks" Gabriel said flippantly. Godric hissed.

"You played with my child's life like it were a game? You were going to do it to Sookie? Did you arrange for Eric to be murdered as well?" the answering smirk said it all and Sookie's rage came back ten fold.

Wind started whipping around the room and her whole body glowed as her eyes turned black. He would pay, they all would pay

"She a demon?" Dean asked Godric as he pulled out a shotgun full of rock salt.

"No, Dean she is fae. She is hurt and confused right now, half her soul is missing. We must not hurt her, we need her. She is part of the prophecy" Cas explained as he tried to figure out how to bring Sookie back.

Sookie flung a bolt of pure white light at Gabriel and he stumbled back a step doubling over. That shouldn't have heart like that, he was an angel after all. This woman was strong, maybe he had picked the wrong person to play with. Sookie raised her hand to hit him again.

"Sookie, please for Eric you must try to control your anger. T want to kill him as well but we must remember who we are. We are not evil. There's still a chance to get Eric back, Sookie Please" Godric pleaded with Sookie, a tear rolled down his cheek.

"I just wanted to be with Eric. No drama, no crap just us. Why couldn't we have that? Why? Don't we deserve to be happy?" Sookie cried out as her light began to fade and her eyes turned back to normal. She collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Sam felt bad for the girl. He had lost so many people that he had loved Mom, Jess, Madison, Dad and Dean, three times. He approached Sookie on his hands and knees crawling through the blood and gore. He reached out his hand to her and touched her cheek gently. Sookie soaked up the comfort and leaned into the strangers hand.

"Fix this" Godric hissed at Gabriel as he watched Sookie, she was so broken.

"No, there is a different way but we must do something first" Cas said.

"What do you mean, another way?' Sookie spoke up. Sookie got to her feet with the help of the tall man. She felt a kindred spirit inside him and she held onto his hand. Sam didn't mind.

"We can break the cycle, set things right and get Eric back but first I need your help" Cas said his tone grave.

"Ya right. Another game" Sookie said frustrated.

"No, there is no game. You have my word" Cas said.

"Your word means exactly what?" Sookie asked.

"I' am an angel of the lord, my word is my bond. I do not play tricks or games" Cas explained as he unfurled his wings to prove his point. Sookie was awe struck at the angel before her. She eyed the other men.

"Who are you guys?" Sookie asked. The tall one spoke first.

"My name is Sam Winchester, I hunt evil beings" Sam said with a nod and squeezed her hand.

"My name is Dean Winchester, Sam's older brother and I'm also a hunter. The angel is Castiel and he's my friend" Dean said with a smile. After a moment Sookie spoke.

"What do I need to do?" Sookie asked.

"We need your help putting Lucifer back in his cage" Cas said solemnly.

Sookie looked at the men before her and pushed her sorrow to the side. If they could help get Eric back then what would it hurt if she helped them?

"Will you help us stick Lucifer back in his cage and send him to hell?" Cas asked.

She looked at Godric who nodded his agreement. Pam stood beside him, cradling her arm. Blood running down her cheeks as she mourned her maker.

"I'm with you Sookie" Pam said.

She thought about Eric, is he worth it? Yes, he was worth it. She would do anything for him, even walk into hell.

"Ok. I'm in" she said with a smile. The Winchester brothers looked at each other and turned to the group.

"We got work to do" Dean said and cocked his shotgun.

The End


End file.
